Desperate Measures
by saye0036
Summary: During the Casino Royale mission, Enzo the father of Solange sends men to capture James to make him pay. What happens when they find M in the suite and she accidentally falls into the lap of a man bent on revenge. Action/Cannon typical violence. Olivia Mansfield/Nigel Mansfield
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Measures:

For liz1967, and detectivecaz

The plane lands and the hot humid heat of the Bahamas hits him as he walks down the steps of the plane.

A car arrives to collect him. "Do you have the information I asked for?"

"Yes, I will take you to the hospital first."

"Yes I need to collect the body of my angel. Do you have the photo?"

"Yes here it is. The man is British...named Bond, James Bond and he beat your son in law in poker winning his '65 DB5. Alex was called away to Miami and was found dead. They believe Bond is an agent of the British government and killed him."

"I see...what about Solange?"

"I will warn you now...she was tortured."

"By the Englishman?"

"We are unsure...he left her in the hotel and followed Dimitros to Miami and killed him there."

"So my angel was alive when he left the Island?"

"We do not yet know who is responsible but knowing Dimitros' business...he must have lost someone's money."

"I want both men...I want to torture them until they cry for their mothers...I will peel their skin from their bodies."

"My brother, Andre and I will help all we can Monsieur Beaulieu."

"Thank you Pierre but call me Enzo. After all, we are family even if only distantly."

"Thank you Enzo. I hope we can get the revenge we need to honour our family."

"Yes...we will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James returns to the Bahamas and goes to the hotel. HQ tells him that M is coming to meet with him.

Damn that is not good.

This mission is going to hell faster than he anticipated. Now the ice queen of MI6 is coming to clip his wings even though he averted disaster in Miami.

Bond enters the elevator and a man enters with a large luggage bag. Nothing seems out of place but suddenly he feels a prick on his neck and he instinctively lashes out at him but the drug is taking effect quickly…fading fast...M...are they after...

"I've got him but the front desk says a woman arrived for him and is waiting in his room."

 _Enzo says bring her._

"She is not alone there are other men with her."

 _If you can bring them all...if not the woman may be useful if she is important to him._

"Fine. Have the van around at the back service exit."

Andre carts Bond in the case but it is too difficult so he gets a large rolling laundry tub to dump the agent in and takes him to Pierre. It is imperative that he gets to Enzo as fast as possible.

Andre adjusts the hotel uniform he wears as he heads to the suite with the mystery woman who came to meet the agent Enzo plans to kill.

Andre knocks on the door and a man answers. A gun is in his face as Andre cuffs him and pushes him into the suit.

A diminutive older woman exits her room. "Villiers have you contacted…."

The woman's blue eyes flash to take in Andre and the gun. "Madame would you kindly come with me. No one will be harmed."

Andre takes her mobile and that of the man he has in his hands. "What is in that briefcase?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." The small woman snaps at him. This one is use to giving orders.

"Do not make me shoot your...assistant...lover...whatever this man is to you?"

"If you don't know then you have no idea who I am."

"I know I have a MI6 agent being taken into custody so you must work for MI6...why else would you be here to meet with an agent."

"Fine take us to your master...I want this to end as soon as possible. There must be a misunderstanding with your government and ours. I have know idea what the French are doing involved in this at all."

They leave the room M walking in front of the man followed by Villiers and Andre.

"You may be mistaken...I may not be French."

"I am fluent in the language and you were brought up in the South of France near Andorra and Spain by your appearance and accent."

Andre is taken aback at the woman's astute observation.

"No more talking...keep walking."

They exit the rear of the building and M is pushed into the back of a nondescript van and Villiers after her.

M pays attention to the turns how many the order and direction. She estimates speed and time travelled to be within 25 kms of the hotel. Mitchell and another guard were checking into their rooms when this man arrived...neither her nor Villiers had time to alert them.

If M survives this she will have to review protocol for when arriving at a hotel. Now a guard will have to be with her at all times. She hates the constant feeling of being watched but the alternative is...well this.

Once they arrive the driver comes and hauls Villiers out and the briefcase they brought from their suite. M knows that it only contains the equipment to chip Bond.

The bloody man thinks having a 00 mean that he can cause havoc everywhere and get bloody well filmed doing it. She will curb that and keep an eye on his whereabouts. No more surprise nocturnal visitations to her flat for christ sakes.

The Frenchman that took them from the suite grabs her arm and helps her out of the van. They are being treated well so far and M does not think that they have any idea who they have.

HQ will know quickly that they are missing. M was to call in by 9 local time. They are at a remote beach house that has a secured entrance...a fence...with razor wire and there are no close neighbours.

M catalogues all this to assist them later for escape or extraction.

They enter the house and a tall greying gentleman moves forward with a shocked look on his face.

The man's eyes move slowly over M's body to her face as he stands before her.

"Who do we have here?"

The petite woman with a short crop of white hair is smartly dressed in a flared taupe skirt with a matching sheer blouse and ivory jacket.

The woman has a very nice figure and her face holds his attention as much as her curves. The blue of her eyes and her lovely features intrigue him further.

"She was in Bond's suite and is part of British secret service in some capacity. She is very use to giving orders and deduced where I grew up within moments of listening to me."

"In other words an intelligent as well as beautiful woman. Let me introduce myself as they take your man to the other room."

"Where is agent Bond?"

"Well aren't you just the inquisitive Englishwoman." Enzo takes her hand and kisses it as he introduces himself. Je m'appelle Enzo Beaulieu."

"Je m'appelle M."

"Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui."

"Accomplished as well as beautiful."

"I do not think you brought me here to flirt with me and I would like to see my agent now."

Two men stand on the edge of the room who Enzo turns to and nods. "Pierre...some food and drink for our lovely guest please."

They both leave the room and Enzo guides M to the sofa and sits beside her.

The man named Andre, who brought her here comes in with and unconscious Bond and plops him down in the armchair across from them. he then zip ties Bond's arms and legs to the chair.

"What have you given him?"

"Just something to let him sleep...he should be coming around soon. Pierre will bring tea, fruit, some cheese and bread...perhaps some wine if you would like to join me in a French petit repas rather than your English tea."

"Tea is fine."

"Short and to the point...I like you already. What is it that you do for MI6 madame M the mysterious?"

"What are you doing kidnapping agents. You are not part of the DGSE, Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure, so whom do you work for monsieur Beaulieu?"

"Enzo please my lady...I work only for myself and only for the revenge of my family."

"Revenge?"

Pierre comes in with a tray and they pause conversation as Enzo pours the tea and takes the milk and looks at M...she nods and he places the tea before her and helps himself knowing that she will not drink until he does.

Enzo takes a sip of the tea and looks the lovely woman in the eyes. "Go ahead...it is not tainted with poison."

M takes a sip and her involuntary reaction is to raise an eyebrow.

"It is good...is it not. You see we French can do anything to do with food far superior to what you may be use to."

"I doubt that. English food has improved much in the last 30 years."

Enzo laughs. "You are right of course. I would be wise to let ancient prejudices between our countries diminish in such lovely company."

"You would be wise to let me and my men go. You do not understand what will happen to you if you do not."

"Death? After being so charming with you m'lady...you would have me killed. It is a good threat but I know enough about the secret service that only the top of command can make such orders."

"If you want to survive...let us go."

"Come now madame I need to ask this man some questions and I need revenge for what happened to my beloved daughter. If he can convince me that he did not have anything to do with her death...I will allow you all to leave...practically in one piece."

What has Bond gotten himself into now! Damn it all. He likely slept with his daughter and now...she is dead. M cannot even conceive of giving him the benefit of the doubt on this one...he likely bedded the girl.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes is this one your son?"

"Son!"

"I take it that is a no for being related. I just thought there was a similarity in facial structure and the eyes...that boy has very blue eyes...shades lighter but with the right partner...he could be yours."

M cannot even hide the shock of being considered Bond's mother. "No he is not my son."

"Do you care for him?"

M ponders her answer and says in a very neutral voice. "He is one of my employees. I care for my employees, yes."

"Pierre please bring the case forward."

Pierre brings M's case and puts it on the table in front of her. "Open this."

It is a command not a question. M knows there is nothing sensitive within it they neglected to bring her laptop.

M opens the case to reveal the equipment within.

"What is this for?"

"It is a biometric chip to be inserted in the forearm and gives reading back to base when activated. Location, heartbeat...useful for tracking wayward agents."

"This one...he was wayward?"

"You could say that."

"Pierre see if you can get it to work. Use it on Bond. I would like to see his heartbeat on a screen as it slows to death if he is responsible for Solange's death."

M pales at Enzo's statement. They watch as Andre and Pierre add a small device to a gun and shoot it into Bond's arm. Pierre then scans his arm and activates the device in the case that begins to display Bond's vitals.

Bond begins to stir and Enzo stands and loads another capsule and approaches M on the sofa.

M recoils from his advance and Andre grabs her right arm. "Don't worry m'lady. I don't think it hurt too much.

Piercing pain and then he takes a small cotton pad and mops up the blood on her delicate skin. M tries to physically distance herself from the man as he leans over her.

Enzo whispers in her ear. "That didn't hurt you too much did it?"

Andre scans and activates M's tracer. All her readings come onto the screen. Her heart rate is elevated because of the implantation. Not to mention Enzo standing over her leering at her cleavage.

Enzo moves away from her and takes the case over to another table for only him and his men to see. Bond is groaning to wakefulness.

Enzo keep glancing over at M. "I think it is time for an experiment."

Enzo walks back over to M with purpose and pulls her up off the sofa. He places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her face to his.

"Let me see if I can get your heart rate up again my dear, because you have been elevating mine since you arrived."

Bond wakes to someone talking in a French accent. His head feels light and his arm stings. The voice is saying something...there are two people across from him...blurry still. A tall male and a small female.

 _Let us see if I can get your heart rate up again my dear, because you have been elevating mine since you arrived._

"NO!"

That voice! Bond's eyes snap open to see a large man embracing M. She is struggling against him as he plunders her mouth with unwanted kisses.

"Stop!" M manages and Bond yells at the same moment.

One man walks over to look at Bond with sneer on his face. The other is looking at the open case.

"It works...the readings spiked when you came at her. We can actually read their fear."

"Fantastic. This will be more fun...especially now that madame is here to spend time with."

M looks panicked and her eyes suddenly freeze on Bond's. What the hell is going on? Where are they and why is M here?

"What about her other man?" Pierre asks.

"I will use him to make her do as I ask and I will use her to make James Bond suffer."

"How?" M says to him.

Enzo reaches for the case...turns it to her and shows her the readings.

Bond's readings are flat...then change at consciousness and then spike hard when he sees Enzo kissing her. She can tell because her readings spike at the same time.

"That is just a response to the shock of waking tied to a bloody chair!"

"I assure you that if my guess is right it is far more than that."

Enzo grabs M and pulls her down onto his lap facing Bond while wrapping his arms around her struggling body.

One of his hands cups her breast as he plants kisses on her neck. Looking across at a face intent on murder, glaring back at him. Her face is turned towards Bond and hidden from Enzo's view.

Pierre brings the case to the sofa beside him so he can glance at the results.

"Experiments can be so fun. Wouldn't you agree madam?"

"Let me go!"

M is struggling still for her freedom and Enzo points his finger like a gun at James. Pierre stands behind James now with a pistol in his hand pointing at Bond's head.

M stops moving...panting with her exertions. Enzo kisses her neck more as he squeezes her breast.

Bond's levels spike watching the man handle M roughly. M's eyes close and she swallows hard. Bond can tell how frightened she is but M is fighting desperately not to show it. The man continues to nuzzle her neck and grope at her breasts.

How dare he! When he gets out of this that man will die. M's eyes meet his and with a slight nod he knows that she wants these men dead.

"I notice madame that you stopped struggling when he is threatened...you do care?"

"I bloody well told you! I would have to be carved from stone not to care for my employees! What in hell do you want from us?"

"I want Mr. Bond to tell me what happened to my beautiful Solange...her idiot husband is dead...you left that moron in Miami I believe. I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS DEAD?"

"I...I had no idea. She was alive in the hotel room when I left her."

"You had sex with my daughter?"

"She was called by her husband and he was leaving on the last flight to Miami...it was my job to follow so I left."

"You did not kill her?"

"No...I definitely did not."

"But you were the cause of her death. She was killed because of what you did in Miami. Alex Dimitrios was a petty thug and a middleman but she loved him for a time it seems. Until a handsome blonde Englishman prayed on her and lead her to her doom."

M begins to speak. "Le Chiffre is the man you want. I have gathered some information on him since the incident in Miami. I was bringing it to debrief Bond."

M is still uncomfortably in the embrace of Enzo. She pulls away and he allows her to stand while she explains. M moves around the table to Bond and takes a bottle of water, opening it and bringing it to his lips.

Enzo watches her every movement and his men tense thinking she may try to release him. M know exactly where the cheese knife is on the table...she just needs the opportunity.

"I think you will say anything to save your handsome agent...just as I believe he will say or do anything to protect you."

"That is a stretch of the imagination...how do you to expect us to act. You must let Bond go after Le Chiffre. He is entering a very high stakes card game...Casino Royale."

Enzo stands and moves towards them. "This is true?"

"Yes...it is intelligence that I received before landing. The buy in is 50 million. Le Chiffre lost 150 million because of the incident in Miami. He is using other people's money and not the kind that will be forgiving."

"Andre, ready the jet. The four of us are going to Casino Royale. Pierre I would like you to stay here and keep an eye on her other man...he will be our leverage since this dear lady cares so much for her friends."

"How do you expect to get into the game?"

"I will stake your Bond in the game but I will kill Le Chiffre before I kill you Mr. Bond."

"That hardly seems an incentive."

"Your incentive is keeping...this lovely woman...alive." Enzo holds M's back against his body as he leans forward resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"Let her go...as if you have that kind of money to finance me in the game."

Enzo looks down on Bond with a smirk as his hands caress up and down M's waist under her off-white jacket to the thin material of her blouse.

Bond can see that M is attempting to hold still and not react but the machine now facing him on the table is flashing and indicating her deep anxiety by being handled like this.

To be honest it is doing a great deal to Bond's heart rate also.

"I must add that I never expected to be so thoroughly enticed by a woman of your age. There is just something intriguing about you and I will enjoy the time we will be spending together."

"I will win you the money, let you keep it and help you kill Le Chiffre but you have to leave her bloody well alone!"

"You are hardly in a position to make demands but I will consider some of your demands...I noticed you forgot to negotiate your own life?"

"Slipped my mind. You can kill me so long as you stop touching her!"

Enzo glances at the machine in the case...his heart rate tells a tale that does not lie.

"You care a great deal for this woman don't you agent Bond? Have you known each other long?"

"Long enough...do we have a deal?"

"How long have you been lovers?"

M is so shocked by this, that she turns in his embrace with a look of shock and the beginnings of anger at his assumption.

"We are no such thing!"

"Oh but dear...you are to him...your lovely sensors do not lie. No man...co worker would have readings like that if the feelings he has for you were just friendly. You are far more to Mr. Bond than just his attractive supervisor."

"That is stress and nothing more...it is ridiculous to assume otherwise."

"I can see by your readings...annoyance and shock but...oh...I see. You did not know...now you are embarrassed. I am so sorry my dear."

"Give it a rest! I think this deal needs to be renegotiated because you have no idea who I am and.."

"M STOP IT! For once let me work out the details of my own deal."

"That is not you prerogative 007!" M has pulled away from Enzo and is glaring down at Bond.

"I will have agent Bond play the game financed by you...you take the money and release the three of us...what you do to Le Chiffre after I question him, is up to you and I will not hunt you down to the ends of the earth and have you killed do I make myself clear!"

The look on M's face...hands on hips and pissed right off have the desired effect of intimidating Enzo's men but the man himself seems amused.

"Who are you?"

"I am M."

"Pierre, please make some calls...regarding madame M."

Pierre leaves the room.

"There is a small amount of wiggle room to negotiate terms madame and Mr. Bond nor your other man will be harmed...in fact I will release the man in the bedroom in 12 hours if you will travel as my wife."

"Wife!"

"In every sense of the word." A smirk appears on his face as he leers at M. It is obvious what he wants.

"We will go to Casino Royale and I will lavish gifts of gowns and jewels on you as we watch your son...Bond play against Le Chiffre. You are sure you can win Bond?"

"Yes and you are bloody well not going to play her husband!"

"For your life I think she will and you have no say regardless. You will prove your innocence in my daughter's death and bring me more riches and then I will let you take Madame M home to England."

"Fine but you keep your hands off her!"

" **Wife**...in...every...sense...of the word."

" **NO FUCKING CHANCE!** "

" **Bond!** We agree to the terms." M extends her hand to Enzo to shake on the deal. He grasps her hand and pulls her forward into an embrace.

Enzo kisses M...she tries to remain calm knowing that this is what the deal entails.

"M...NO!"

M will have to go on her back for this man to keep Villiers and Bond alive. It is no more than any female agent has had to do for Queen and country...she will survive it and deal with the aftermath later.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car arrives at a private airfield. M has been held in Enzo's arms the entire ride. Bond's silently fuming and cuffed on the far side of her.

Enzo has a gun in his hand just incase Bond should try anything before they are safely in the air.

"How did you make your money Mr. Beaulieu?"

"Enzo...now that we are to become lovers. I would ask your name but I don't think you will tell me. So the head of MI6 is called...M...the letter rather than what I thought was a shorter version of a lovely name like Emily or Emma. I guess it was sexist of me to assume you were just a supervisor. You English have always been a tricky lot."

"M is all I can say...but again...how can you manage to finance this game?"

"It is good that you have not heard of me darling. It means that I have legally made my fortune...in all truth my money is from ancient times...families of wealth. We do not crave the limelight but we have always had means."

"Will you keep your promise and release Villiers?"

"He will be released exactly 12 hours from when I said I would. I have a suite for us at the casino and there will be a tuxedo for your wayward son James. You and I will go shopping for appropriate attire for you to wear as my wife. James you are so very quiet. I would release you from your bonds but by the look on your face you would likely strangle me."

M looks down at James in exasperation seeing his cuts and the strain he has put on his wrists in his anger.

"You will let me tend to James' wounds. Some of them he obviously has not seen to since Miami. I am sure there must be a first aid kit in the back."

"Yes there is a bedroom and bath...I was planning to show you later my dear."

"Will you let me tend to my agent?"

"Yes...the door remains open and I will be watching your heart rates...should he decide he can resist you no longer my dear...wife."

M scowles as she stands out of his constant grasp on the sofa of the private jet. Bond is across in an armchair as he glares at the man with ice cold intent.

"I wonder what your real wife would say to that Enzo...no doubt you have one that you keep because divorce is so costly."

Enzo just smiles at her and nods his approval at her deduction.

There is no doubt in Enzo's mind that James Bond wants to kill him for touching M just as much as he wants to kill him for possibly killing his sweet child. They are both men of passionate resolve it seems.

M stands and moves to Bond grasping his hand to pull him from the chair. Bond stands as M turns to Enzo.

"I will assure you that a deal is a deal and I keep my word Enzo. I will tend to his wounds...where is the key?"

Enzo nods to Andre who stands and releases Bond.

"You will behave...after all we are in the sky and about to accomplish a mission sanctioned by the beautiful head of MI6...my wife, M the mysterious."

Enzo smiles a smug satisfied way that infuriates Bond. He then opens the case and turns on the readings...Bond is red with anger...that is easily understood without the machines help.

"Keep the door ajar...I do not want any hanky panky going on with the two of you...what was the line of that song...Rolling Stones... _when English blood runs hot_. Still...I always find the English so stiff and unyielding. Perhaps you suppress and hide your passion unlike the French. We wear our desires plainly to see and we do not hide it...as you will discover later my dear."

"You should shut up now Enzo if you wish to live until we land!" Bond snaps.

"Bond! Enough...move back into the room before they bloody well cuff you again." M snaps.

M and Bond move into the bedroom at the rear of the plane. Bond deliberately slams the door shut and locks it. That ass will likely have the key but he doesn't bloody well care. He will barricade her in here so he cannot touch her again.

Never would James have thought that this situation would happen nor that he would feel this strongly about a man handling M in such a manner.

"James you have to stop antagonizing him. Villers is still captive and we are at his mercy. We may be making this up as we go along but if all goes to plan, **it ends the way I need it too**."

"The deal is fucking shit! M how could you...barter yourself?"

"Me going on my back for him is hardly the worse case scenario Bond."

James looks shocked as she opens the kit and begins pulling out supplies.

"How can you...even consider...saying that?"

M sighs and looks him in the eye. "The second he saw me...assessed me...it was going to happen whether I agreed to it or not. It will still be unwanted but if I am prepared for it...and he is gentle...it will just be an annoyance for no one to mention ever again...do you understand Bond? He seems honourable and will let the three of us go. Once Villiers is free, I will know for sure."

"M...Jesus Christ. It's still me...letting him rape you!"

"No...it will be consensual...I will not fight but I doubt I will really enjoy it...female agents do it all the time...I just need to relax and imagine him to be...well...someone else."

Bond is shocked...as she dabs alcohol on the raw burns on his wrists and the cuts on his face.

James pulls away suddenly and M looks put out but he pulls off his shirt exposing his chest to her.

"Yeah...just lay back and think of England. While that bastard…."

"Bond it was my choice to make...not yours. You do not get to feel put out by what and who I...well you know...sleep with."

There are bruises and cuts. M gently prods with her fingers. She looks up at him when he inhales and holds his breath at her touch.

"Are your ribs cracked Bond?"

Enzo pounds on the door…. _I can see your heart rate increase Bond...what is going on in there?_

M turns to the door and yells. "I am tending to some bad ribs...nothing more!"

 _I would believe that more with an open door...darling M._

"Good lord I am bloody well old enough to be his mother...give it a rest Enzo."

M finishes cleaning all the cuts. "Should I wrap your ribs?"

"He's not wrong M...I am very affected by your touch."

"Give your usual flirtations a rest Bond. I am hardly in the mood for your games tonight...considering what is about to happen."

Bond frowns and then smirks at her.

"Well there is one way to prove I am not lying and perhaps...that you...you have more than a bosses interest in me...now that you got me alone and half naked. I know what is about to happen between us."

Bond begins to wink at her in a silly way to break the tension.

M begins to laugh as Bond suddenly pulls her into an embrace. He steals her breath from her mouth as he begins kissing her with abandon.

M's body is initially stiff in shock at his move but within moments his mouth does it's usual magic and M is melding against him.

There is pounding on the door and threats as the key is searched for.

James' hand hold M's head as the other arm wraps around her waist and his hand is on her backside.

M can't believe what is happening...she relaxes into him and moulds her body up against him. Her hands are planted on his chiselled chest and she can feel his heartbeat.

Christ she needs to be closer to him. M's body feels electrified as her arms move up his chest around his neck. her chest is now pushed up against his stomach as he leans down to her more. He suddenly lifts her onto the bed and she comes back to her senses.

"Bond! Stop!...I'm married...a fact you well know!"

Bond smiles down at her as he begins peppering kisses along her jawline as he cups and squeezes one of her breasts.

"M...your protests...are not...matching...your bodies...reactions...christ I want you so bad. That idiot is right...you defy age...and you are doing brutal things to my heart."

The door swings open to reveal an upset Enzo who pulls Bond off her. He makes James kneel at his feet with a gun pointed at his head.

"I told you dear...I knew he wanted you. Take him out and close the door behind you Andre. Cuff him and Bond...you can watch the monitor if you like...I really must thank you for warming her up for me."

"Screw you...I will kill you eventually!"

"Not unless M orders you. Behave and you may just survive, M may want you alive to enjoy sometime in the future…Mr. Bond."

Bond is dragged out of the bedroom and as the door slams shut he groans in frustration.

FUCK! He doesn't care about orders...he will kill that man and anyone who get between him and her again. If her husband were standing here he would kill him too just to make sure she would be his and his alone.

Bond is forced into the seat and tied to it as that prick Andre turns the case toward him to see the older readings...the effect on his heart and hers...she responded to him...his heart practically exploded in shock and desire.

The colour changed...he can see when she touched him...every sting of alcohol as he drank in her scent.

When he kissed her...the shock and then...but damn it now it is going up...stress or god forbid arousal.

Christ, Enzo is going to take her now.

Bond focuses on M's readings trying to ignore the vocal nature of Enzo through the door as he enjoys her. Half an hour...an hour passes...her heart rate levels for a times but the man goes after her again.

James closes his eyes and tries to will the man to not be able to perform any longer. He absently wonders if he had to take a Viagra. Damn science...the man is in his late 50's or 60's if only nature cursed him with the inability to perform.

After one hour 23 minutes and 14 seconds Enzo exits the room in a robe with a glass of champagne.

"How did I do Bond? I managed to get her heart rate up...yes?"

"Fuck off!"

"Such language son. I did not hurt her. You warmed her considerably and she played along as well as she could. I enjoyed it but I will never own that woman's heart and nor will you. She told me that she is married."

"Yes...she is."

"Do you know the man you tried to cuckold?"

"I know of him."

"Will she leave him for you?"

"No...I would never expect her too."

"Easier for your agent lifestyle. You like them married don't you?"

"Yes."

"By your eyes...I don't think you **truly** like her married."

"Fuck off Enzo."

"Calm yourself Bond. I am a gentleman and will not hurt her if I can help it. It will be an enjoyable few days until this mission is complete and then you take her back to the man she loves. After a time she may just think on me kindly."

Bond can do nothing but sit and glare at him until the man gets up and heads for the back.

"Don't look so panicked Bond...I am going to snuggle down and sleep. M is sleeping now according to the lovely magic box. Her breathing has evened out. Oh and Bond...in case you were at all interested….M is...amazing...divine. I have not made love to a woman of my generation since I was in my 20's. I think she has changed my perceptions of older women. I know she has done the same for you. I hope that you will get the chance some day...if you stay smart and don't get shot that is."

"If I want your bloody advice...I'll ask for it!"

"I greatly doubt that! Try to get some sleep Bond...you need to be at your best to win me that money."

The bastard goes to the back to climb into bed with M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They land around 6 am and a car is waiting to take them to the luxury hotel.

M is barely able to meet Bond's eyes. She looks pale and drawn...her clothes rumpled. M is embarrassed...she understands they made him listen and watch the bio readings on the case.

Every time Enzo touches M, she closes her eyes as if willing herself someplace else. A tried and true tactic...M disappears to her happy place in her mind but Bond has always found that doesn't last for long over prolonged torture.

Bond is going to kill him.

Andre stays in the room with Bond as he gets some sleep. He wants to stay with M but Enzo has decided to take her for breakfast and shopping. At least if she is spending some of his millions it may make this all seem a bit better.

By noon they come back with bags and bags. M takes them to the bedroom as Enzo orders room service.

They enjoy lunch making inane small talk and then Enzo stands and holds his hand out to M. M looks shocked but does not protest as he guides her to their bedroom.

"Andre take Bond to get dressed his preliminary game is at 17:00. I want him ready for the big game tomorrow. The briefcase has 50,000 Euros...let him get some practice and make a name for himself at the tables. We will come down for dinner at 20:00 and then watch Bond in the evening game until we wish to go to bed again."

Bond clenches his fists until his nails pierce his palms. He should lose the 50,000 just to piss him off but that will hardly get him into Le Chiffre's game. The faster this is all over the better.

Andre answers a call. Villers is now free. Bond wonders if MI6 will send someone once they know. That is a fleeting thought as his imagination takes flight to what M is being forced to endure right now.

James vows to make this right...soon. He will cut his fingers from his hands one by one...then his hands from his arms and let him bleed out on the bed he took her on. Then he will blow up his private jet for the same reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revenge fantasies course through Bond's mind like a Quentin Tarantino film with accompanying soundtrack yet still he manages enough focus to win at cards.

Women come to sit by Bond to give him luck...he smiles flirtatiously as is expected.

The waitress brings him a martini and a glint of blue catches his eye.

M is here and she is bloody gorgeous.

Money does make an entrance and by the stunning blue v-neck gown and the teardrop diamond and sapphire earrings and matching necklace money is definitely something that Enzo Beaulieu has a lot of. The jewels draw attention to her ample bosom.

M casts her eyes shyly about knowing that she is attracting attention and that is not comfortable for a woman who lives in the shadows of this world.

But the reality is, Bond believes that she belongs in the light...christ she blows women half her age into the shadows of this posh casino.

Men hold out chairs and bring her champagne which she accepts with a shy and graceful tilt of her head...genuinely surprised at the attention being put her way.

M thinks her age is a ward against such attentions.

M is dead wrong.

It is killing Bond just to see her here but if she is here she is not in bed with Enzo.

Bond loses a hand...far too distracted by the woman playing his mother in Enzo's brutal act of revenge.

Bond gathers his chips and leaves the table to go to the bar. Someone caught his eye... Rene Mathis...is raising a glass in his direction.

"Fancy meeting you here...you looking for someone?"

"Yes maybe you heard of her...M...your boss seem to have been kidnapped and you too I imagine. There is another man...Le Chiffre that is getting some interest also."

"I am afraid I may need him first. He is in deep and needs to win tomorrow night. See that woman in blue?"

"Yes...very attractive but I thought that anyone over thirty would exclude her from your view?"

"Not bloody likely...that is M and we are being held by that man behind her. Enzo Beaulieu...I need you to get her out of here Mathis...now. Can you do it?"

"I will try but what about you Bond?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Right. How did you end up on a mission with that lovely creature anyway? And please tell me she is unattached and available?"

Bond rolls his eyes, "No she is not. I hope I can tell you the tale someday old friend."

Bond walks to Enzo and Andre to distract them so Mathis can get M away.

Mathis walks to M's table and pulls out a chair for himself as he brings her a martini.

"M it is lovely to meet you in person. Rene Mathis. I was called by Mr. Tanner and Mr. Villiers is on his way back to London. Bond wants you to walk calmly out of the room with me now so I can get you safely to London."

"I can't do that and Bond bloody well knows it!"

"What...pourquoi? I don't understand M?"

"I have a deal with Enzo Beaulieu. To stay with him, acting as his wife and he is financing Bond in a game with Le Chiffre tomorrow evening. Le Chiffre may have killed the man's daughter and I need to know more about the organization that Le Chiffre works for."

"So Bond's plan?"

"Will get him killed and us no closer to resolving this mission."

"Why would he?"

Enzo places a hand on Mathis' shoulder. "A friend of M and Bond...Mr. Mathis you must join us for dinner. I am sure it will be enlightening and you can take your news back to London so no one will interfere with us in the next two days."

"I can only hope that you are correct Mr. Beaulieu or this may become disastrously messy." Mathis says with false joy.

Mathis stands and offers his arm to M which she takes as Enzo frowns and follows her with Bond. The restaurant is in another section of the hotel. They all take their seats with M sandwiched between Mathis and Enzo, Bond and Andre across from them.

Bond is able to look straight at her but M is still having difficulty meeting his gaze. Is she embarrassed about their shared moment...or is it the humiliation of having to become Enzo's sexual plaything to bloody well keep him alive.

Damn it! If M had only given him a chance...he could have killed both these men and gotten her home for tea time.

Is it the money? Enzo can finance her without the use of the government?

Whatever her reasons...they're crap! This whole situation is shit!

Now Mathis may not have been the best choice for this mission...he will have to have words with Tanner. The man is flirtatious to say the least and Bond knows this is not just an act put on to piss off Enzo Beaulieu.

M is quietly attempting to ignore them as she watches the room. At least she is focused on the job at hand. Bond begins to take in their surroundings as wine and food is brought. Le Chiffre is in the corner of the restaurant.

M nods in the same direction as she suddenly sits up and turns towards Mathis in shock. He must have bloody well grabbed her leg under the table. Enzo is looking about to kill him as James begins to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Enzo tosses at him.

"Did you even notice that the object of your revenge is across the room watching us or are you more distracted by Mathis' hand on M's lovely leg? Why...I think you are falling in love with my boss Mr. Beaulieu. So much for the grieving father intent on revenge."

M glares at Bond and Beaulieu begins to laugh with Bond as he places his arm possessively around M's chair.

"Enough of all this nonsense." M says. "The plan is still the best option we have. Enzo...I suggest you and Bond make your way to Le Chiffre and introduce yourselves. Mathis will keep me company while you do."

Enzo look suspicious. "I keep my word...and you keep yours darling."

"Yes Enzo. I keep my word. Villiers is free and you will not kill Bond."

"Yes...I will return soon. Stay here."

Bond, Andre and Enzo make their way across the room to meet Le Chiffre.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this M?"

"I expect Enzo to find out if he is the man we suspect killed his daughter. It is only relevant to him and I need you to listen to me carefully Mathis. I do not want MI6 involvement until I call for it. Get me a mobile I can hide...and use to call...anything. Have Q branch send a transmitter. Do that as quickly as you can."

"But M...is he...Bond is adamant that I get you away from Enzo."

"A deal is a deal Mr. Mathis and I will pay the agreed upon price...my part...for the lives of Villiers and Bond."

"It is a price to dear for the liking of Bond, madame. He is not hurting you is he?"

"No...I play the part he wants...as his wife for two days and nights. I will never see him again after all is said and done."

"You will have him killed?"

M looks shocked. "Why would I? He is financing this mission out of his pocket to obtain personal revenge on a man I might have ordered killed anyway. All of this works in the end. My personal feeling are irrelevant just like any agent I ever order to seduce a mark in the field."

"I hope he lets you keep the jewels madame...they are stunning and bring out the depth of blue that is your eyes."

"Enough flirting Mr. Mathis...I think I've had about enough Frenchmen flirting with me on this mission."

"They are coming back. I will meet up with you tomorrow after I speak with your Tanner and Q."

"Thank you and assure them that I am safe."

Mathis looks hesitant and doubtful at her last remark as Enzo approaches the table once more. Mathis nods to her and leave quickly.

"You lover was fast to leave M...I hope I didn't have anything to do with that?"

M frowns. "I am reassuring HQ and making sure they stay out of the way while we continue the mission."

"Good. Care for a walk M? Andre...you take Bond back to the tables and I will see you both for breakfast at 9:00."

Bond frowns. "You should not have her out without proper guard."

"Fine you two follow at a distance."

Bond has to trail behind while he watches Enzo guide M through the streets and overlooking the water. Damn he even manages to make her smile more than once with his observations.

Enzo keeps a hold on M as if realizing that she it the life preserver that is keeping his head above water.

Damn it if the man does not seem to be falling for her!

Tomorrow night cannot come soon enough for Bond.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It bothers M that she is becoming more accustom to having him touch her. They walk along the waterway with Enzo holding her close.

He speaks of love, art things that M would discuss with her husband...damn it. Nigel, what can she say...or do to make this up to him.

No, M will never discuss it with him. Enzo nor Bond's ill advised attempts to seduce her.

Has everyone gone insane in the last week? Why on earth do they suddenly appreciate older women. M has had attention in the past but usually a glance from her freezes any further attempts to flirt.

M has been known to be cruelly emasculating to men who presume too much when it comes to her.

"What did you discuss with Le Chiffre, Enzo?"

"We spoke of the game tomorrow and our interest in it. I had Bond and Andre inquire when they came down earlier into the game. He asked about me...my family business and my beautiful second wife and her wayward son."

"You think he was at all fooled by that?"

"No...he was not."

"Of course he wasn't who on earth would believe you married older for a second marriage. Poor planning on your part."

"Come now M...he was hardly surprised by that...but your agent made things very uncomfortable by bringing up Dimitros."

"Can Le Chiffre link you to Dimitros?"

"No...my daughter had her mother's name not mine."

"Why?"

"She was the child of a mistress...one never marries the mistress."

"No of course not...how silly of me." M rolls her eyes at him.

"You don't agree with my lifestyle...it is as the French have always done things everyone knows and then no one is unpleasantly surprised my dear."

"I see. Did he guess Bond's true nature and interest in the game?"

"No...he did say to be wary because many international eyes are on this game."

"More than just ours then are watching him. Perhaps he won't peg Bond for an agent then."

"I think he has difficulty not giving off an agent appearance M."

"Will Le Chiffre make any move to block James from entering."

"No...not a chance he needs the money...that man has a strange eye...scarred from something. I would like to take you back to bed M."

"I would rather watch some more games if you don't mind. I would like to see if Le Chiffre has eyes on how Bond plays also."

"That is a sound idea...even if you are just avoiding spending time alone with me. I have not been cruel this arrangement is beneficial to both of us if you could just let yourself enjoy it more M."

M shoots him a glare that is both scorching hot and ice cold at the same time. Enzo is very aroused by her but that can wait.

M is a smart woman and she is correct about seeing what the casino has to offer them for tomorrow's big game.

M glances at Bond following behind them looking put out and pissed off. He had better get his head in the game. Hopefully Mathis will see them and will have managed something for her to use as a transmitter.

Enzo smiles at her after seeing her look for Bond. "He is not wrong for loving you."

"What!"

"Your denial of men being attracted to you does not make it go away. Bond is right also. I think I may be falling in love with you."

M looks very shocked at his remark. "No...the emotions you are feeling are all over the board because of grief. It is call transference and it is not love."

"How can you be so sure what is in a man's heart M? You say the same thing about Bond...he is transferring his lack of a mother to you...therefore love. I think it is just easier for you to think of it that way because it does not change how you have to behave around us."

M stops walking frustrated and looks at him. "I never asked for any of this...this attention! It is unwanted and not necessary to the function of the job. It only is different because I am a woman and that is...it's not acceptable."

Enzo chuckles at her uncomfortable outbursts about rampant sexism.

"It is more than that...how long have you been working in that position? A long time I assume. You got there through hard work but there were some...must have been...some hands you needed to pull off your backside or worse. Those who spoke negatively and out of turn about your sex. That is sexism and I assume you proved them all wrong."

Enzo waits for her to nod the affirmative before continuing to explain.

"This is not why we are falling under your spell my dear M. You are unflappably...stubbornly British which I have been trying hard to work my thick French head around."

M laughs at this. "Yes I guess that would irk you some."

"Oui...it does boggle my mind why I am so drawn to you. You are older than I...married but so am I and as we already established that mean little to the French anyway."

"Those are some negatives and I do not mind in the least that you become less attracted to me the more British I seem. I will in fact, turn it up several notches if I can but the deal is to act the wife and in my day the wife was demure and quiet."

"See...you are brilliant and perceptive and can play a role without much forethought and planning. You have adapted to everything wonderfully but I know it is an act. I know how hard it is for you to accept me in our bed but you have and I love that about you."

M looks at him as they slowly walk back the way they came. He told her that he loved her...that is not what she thought this would become.

"I cannot say the same Enzo...it would be a lie."

"I know this too. I am trying to determine if it is your husband...your job or your agent Bond you love most?"

"I can assure you it is the first. As for the job...it drives me but I have no love for it."

"And Bond?"

"I care for all my agents Mr. Beaulieu."

"So you have said before my dear. I will always cherish this time we have shared...regardless of what happens. I know you will keep your word and have through intense circumstances. I will keep mine. You may keep the jewels and clothes as a remembrance of our time together."

"I don't think that wise and I am hoping not to remember some of what has happened here."

Enzo frowns. "I have not been gentle enough...giving enough? I have been trying to bring you as much pleasure as you will allow me to."

"Still...you know it is unwanted attention yet you still take. It is what men do...have alway done to women captured in war, and yes, I know you could have been worse towards me. But there is no way in hell I am going to thank you for the experience or these trinkets you consider payment for services rendered under duress."

Enzo looks down at the ground in chastised silence the rest of the walk to the hotel. This woman has a way of making him feel...insignificant...dismissed and after all is said and done...he will be.

If you live this life of privilege you get use to having things given to you without question. Now Enzo has had something taken from him that he can never replace...Solange...love.

In all the chaos and his passion for revenge he meets a woman that could temper his tormented soul but he has made her hate him for his intrusion... flexing male dominated sexual power over her.

Enzo never thought he would care...James Bond is right...he is falling a little in love with her.

They go back into the casino and move around looking at everything and people of interest.

M notices that the jewels bring a great deal of attention right back at them too.

Perhaps this is why Bond is always extravagantly in the limelight on missions...you bring them to you that way and half the work is done for you.

Although, M does not relish the thought of fighting off jewel thieves at some point on top of everything else.

Enzo is using her as an example of extravagance and old money. Even if it is odd he has not adorned a younger more attractive woman with his diamonds. This way it looks like M is titled or has a vast fortune of her own.

Enzo is very quiet and finally released his constant physical hold on her. In fact he now looks shy and unwilling to touch her. Something in that conversation made him very uncomfortable.

Thank god for small mercies. If M managed to guilt him into leaving her well enough alone then good.

James finds a table to try his luck. M see's Mathis at the bar and walks quickly away from Enzo and sits at the bar with Mathis.

Mathis orders her a drink and hands her a wrist watch. It is small and elegant...not as flashy as the rest of the jewels she is wearing.

"Tap the winder twice to activate my dear. The GPS is on constantly...Tanner insisted and they worked very fast getting this to me. I will hover nearby M incase you should need me. An agent Leiter is here also showing interest in the game tomorrow with a large bank roll from the CIA."

"The Americans want him too?"

"Yes...as I am a betting man I still think you and Bond have the best chance. Le Chiffre has been asking around about your group. Your handler seems above board and has the money to make this all seem real. I think Le Chiffre is too desperate to care at this moment and that makes him even more dangerous. Have you put thought into what you will do if Bond does win?"

"Not really. It is Enzo's money...he will take it."

"What if Le Chiffre objects…"

"We will have to hope he doesn't but if we out gun him...what can he do?"

"Your lover may pay the price...have to give up his money."

"That is not my concern. I have questions to ask him before Enzo kills him anyway."

"Then the man will not be so innocent...what will MI6 do about that?"

"Many rich men are criminals Mr. Mathis. It is the type of criminal that interests me so yes If Enzo gets in our way...I will have Bond kill him."

Enzo approaches the bar and places his arm around M claiming her for all to see. M rolls her eyes at the display and Mathis smiles and winks at her as he leaves to walk the room.

"M I don't entirely trust that man...he gave you a gift I see."

"Yes he did. I like to know what time it is...I hate to be late to anything important."

"How inappropriate accepting gifts from other men." Enzo grabs her arm forcefully to examine the watch."

"Enzo...darling...I think you are getting a bit testy for a man who is here to use me and toss me away within three days. Is our deal suddenly going sour in your mouth?"

"Damn you." Enzo whispers in her ear. "Come to the room so I can show you dear wife how much I am enjoying this part of our play."

Bond watches M with Mathis and then the rather violent display with M in which he almost leaps to his feet to interrupt. Andre moves closer to him when he sees he is about to bolt from his seat at the table.

Enzo leads her back to the hotel nodding for Andre to stay with Bond. Pierre has just returned from the Bahamas and meets them in the lobby of the hotel.

Pierre's eyes go wide when he sees how angry his employer looks as well as how nicely dressed and jewelled the head of MI6 is in his arms.

Pierre follows them back to the suite with a large silver case. "Pierre watch for agents of MI6 and anyone else who may be following us."

The grip on M's arm has not decreased in pressure the entire trip back to the room. Enzo is furious at her and there will be a bruise.

In the suite he pulls M through to the bedroom as her heartbeat increases and fear envelopes her.

Enzo pushes her onto the bed and begins pacing furiously. "You...you are entirely...I cannot understand...bitch...English!"

Then much to M's surprise he leaves the room and slams the door shut. She doesn't move for 10 minutes before getting up to check the suite. Pierre sits on the sofa watching the door to their room.

"He is gone madame. Do you need me to message him for you?"

"No...no...where is he?"

"Gambling and drinking ma'am. He told me to tell you that he wants a divorce...and he will find other entertainment in the second bedroom tonight."

M tries not to look shocked and relieved as she says, "very well."

Bond is staying in the suite beside them and is likely still gambling so there is no way of her to contact him. Well at least whatever she said angered him to the point he wants to drop this fake relationship early.

Hopefully Enzo does not intend to hurt Bond because of something she said or did.

The deal was three days...Enzo tired of her after one, therefore if he considers the deal null and void...Bond may still have to pay the price for Solange's death.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

By 1:30 Bond is on his sixth martini and has begun to lose. Andre pulls him away from the table with what chips remain and Bond runs into Le Chiffre on the way past the bar.

"Mr. Bond...lady luck is not with you tonight?"

"She is in bed with another apparently and I am being dragged away to my cold lonely one. I will have better luck tomorrow. They lady wouldn't miss that one for the world."

"Very good and I hope we have a productive game without too much interference from the outside world. It will be a very private room but you may bring guests. Your lovely mother perhaps she can provide you the luck you need?"

"Yes...she might." Bond manages.

Andre pulls him to the lifts. Bond wants to cave the man's face in...but no...they have a deal...a shit deal.

Now Bond has to try to sleep meters away from the room where that bastard has his hands all over M. Likely made her wear the jewels and nothing else…

Damn...why did he let his mind wander down that very dangerous path.

Bond is still running over how tomorrow should go. They play the game...he wins unless something bizarre happens. Mathis is running backup and likely has men available. Mathis will be bringing intel on Le Chiffre's playing habits to him tomorrow afternoon.

Game over he will cash out and hand the cases to Enzo and M off to Mathis to get her the hell out of here.

Bond will then Question Le Chiffre and kill him to spite Enzo...perhaps while he watches just like he made Bond do when he took M to bed.

Bond will kill Enzo, Pierre and Andre and torch his private jet. Take the money and head back to London. That is the fantasy at least. If he were king of the world that is what would happen.

M will be safe...that is all that matters. Bond needs her to be out of the grasp of Enzo...there he did it again...his mind went to that bastard and his hands all over the woman who drives him mad.

Unfortunately Bond is not the only one M drives to distraction.

Sleep will elude him tonight...Bond takes a long hot shower. He needs a good workout...or a woman to lose himself in. Neither is likely to happen or be allowed him. Not that any woman but her would do in his present state of mind.

"Fuck!" Bond punches the wall of the shower relishing the sting that take his wandering mind down the familiar path of pain rather than desire.

Bond dries...dresses in casual clothes and goes out to the suite. Andre has popped in to speak with his brother. They whisper and laugh. Bond moves to the bar and helps himself sitting down across from them.

"So what is so amusing?"

"Why should we tell you?" Pierre asks.

"No reason...I am just bored and cannot sleep and I assume you two are not allowed to sleep until I do."

"True...so go to bed Mr. Bond. Your pretty boss is already asleep."

Bond glares at Andre for the remark.

"Oh Mr. Bond it is not what it seems. Enzo has finally become bored of the old woman and she sleeps alone...not that it bothers the cold Englishwoman at all. Look at the case...her heart rate and breathing are normal."

"What...that is good...strange...after tonight?" Bond says before he can hide his reaction of joy at the news.

"No not really. How could a woman of that age hold his interest long when she was so unwilling a partner."

"Enzo found two women in the bar and is entertaining them in the other room now."

"While M is alone in the other room?"

"Yes...did you think he would include her in that particular party Mr. Bond?"

"I don't know what to think of that man...he claims he is in this for revenge but all he does is spend money and try to impress unimpressible women."

"You may have something there Mr. Bond but you need to sleep sometime so I have been instructed to give you something to help you with that."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Too late...it was in your glass Mr. Bond." Andre tells him as his head gets heavy.

At least M is safe from being pawed by that man...Bond feels each of them take his arm and drag him to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning comes to Bond with the shake of one of the brothers. "Come on Bond. Breakfast is being served in the next suite and Enzo wants to introduce you to his new women.

Bond stands and makes his way to the shower to shave and wake up from the sedative they gave him. Damn them for drugging him.

The three of them enter the suite to see M sitting in the sunlight alone at the table gazing out the window. She is wearing a lovely floral dress and a very simple gold chain...one her real husband must have given her.

M looks over at them when they arrive and looks somewhat nervous.

"What is wrong M?"

"I am not sure the condition of the deal after last night Bond."

"What happened?"

"He was very angry about something...I said or did. Mathis giving me this watch as a gift."

Bond nods at her as he looks at the watch knowing that Q branch has something to do with it.

The door to the other room bursts open with laughter and Enzo comes out. "Ah Bond...and my dear frigid WIFE."

A tall dark haired woman and a short blonde come out of the bedroom giggling and looking around. They freeze when they hear Enzo say wife. Enzo waives for Pierre and Andre to find more chairs so they may all sit.

The busty blonde woman with the American accent blurts out.."your wife!"

"Shush"...the dark haired friend says as their eyes go wide looking at M.

M just looks at them and smiles pointing at James she says, "I am as much his wife as he is my son."

The girls giggle and stare at Bond with what can only be extreme interest. Enzo is not impressed and places his arms around the girls shoulder in a childish act of possession.

"Bond is taken my lovelies. He will be disinterested in you I am afraid."

Bond takes the opportunity to go to M. "Mother how about at walk to the cafe for breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful James."

Enzo frowns as Bond puts his hand out to pull M up and away from this situation.

"No...you will not take her away." Enzo says viciously as he slams his fist on the table, startling the girls as they sit.

M freezes but looks at him as she would a wayward child. "I do not think I am needed here when you have such diversions with you. We will return soon...I keep my word."

"Sit...please my love. I feel you should stay where I can see you."

"Like last evening when your nephew was making sure I was still here while you went to find different entertainment...not that I care but appearances are important in the role we are playing...yet you leave for obviously younger diversions."

"Are you jealous my dear?"

M and Bond begin to laugh and look at each other. Enzo must be still drunk from last night.

"No. I am not."

"M perhaps the question is a diversion for his true feelings. I think Enzo is jealous for some reason. I told you that you were irresistible."

Enzo frowns as he takes a bowl of fruit and passes it along the table to the women and his nephews.

"You two would be wise not to test me further. Ladies after breakfast I want you to go shopping with this." Enzo tosses a roll of cash at the two women.

They squeal and jump up excitedly. "Are you sure...we could stay longer...if you want us." The blonde says."

"No...I think our time has past and my wife may desire my company."

"No your wife will go shopping with her son and your nephews can come to watch if they must."

"No you and I need to speak about tonight darling." Enzo stands as the girls get up and head to the door of the suite. Andre lets them out.

"What do you need to discuss with us now that your two friends are gone and paid for." M says.

Enzo runs a hand through his hair. "Bond you are ready?"

"Yes."

"Go with Pierre and play games then."

"Why...the game is not until 9...I have 12 hours."

"Leave Bond!"

"Why...what are you going to do to her? You attempted to humiliate a woman who is only acting your wife...what are you...angry she is not jealous? She detests you and that bothers you now...now that you have taken what was not given freely. Hell, you want her...and you want her to want you back! You're a fool and it is not bloody well going to happen!"

Enzo slams his hand on the table again. "And you keep trying to get her alone...steal away with her!"

"You are in love with her...aren't you?" James asks with a wide grin ready to goad the man.

James looks at M and reconsiders because of her cautious uncomfortable silence as she gages Enzo's current hung over or possibly drugged mindset.

Enzo looks about to end Bond right here at the table. M needs to gain some control over the volatile situation.

"Enzo. I have kept my end of our bargain. Something I said to you, caused you to become upset. I do not understand your sudden need to prove to the other patrons of this hotel that our marriage is only for your convenience. If our shared lie has changed, you should have told me."

"I don't have to answer to you...you are not my wife!" Enzo is standing in front of M and reaches out and grabs her shoulders and squeezes.

Bond tenses…"let her go or I will kill you here and now."

"Bond! Stop. Enzo...what is going on?"

Enzo leans in and kisses M passionately. She remains stiff and unyielding in his arms.

Bond grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him off M, twisting his arm behind his back and then a prick on his neck makes him turn and punch Pierre and stumble towards Andre.

"Bond!"

M yells as she moves to catch him as he loses some of his ability to move...Enzo blocks her from touching Bond.

Bond is still conscious this time but not at full capacity.

"Good Mr. Bond...if you are immobilized you will stay out of trouble until I need you tonight."

"Why?" It comes out of Bond's mouth like a croak.

"Because you attacked."

Bond's eyes go to M and he tries to talk...he wants to tell her to run...to find Mathis and get help. The deal is changing...Enzo is going to become unstable.

Enzo will become dangerous in his grief and his inability to have a woman he wants...he cannot make M love him and he is not use to being ignored by any women.

"No."

"You do not have a choice Mr. Bond."

"You...you…"

"What are you trying to say Bond?"

Enzo leans in to hear him. "You said it before...she will never love you. You cannot make her...no matter how much you want her too."

M moves toward them confusion on her face. "What did he say?"

Enzo stands and looks at her. M will not be his...unless he gets rid of the husband and her lover Bond.

Enzo takes M's hand and pulls her towards her bedroom. M pulls back wanting to check on Bond.

James tries to scream. "Run...M...find Mathis!"

M manages to hear him and her eyes go wide...something is going wrong here...something has changed and she's missed it.

M turns to see the look on Enzo's face...it is too late. "You promised not to kill Bond!"

"Then you must come with me my dear. I want you and I am not use to waiting or wanting anything for long."

M is anxious and stands her ground. "What is wrong...what has happened that there has been such a dramatic shift in the act. Why the girls and why sedate Bond. We have been working this case together."

Enzo looks frustrated. "I WANT YOU NOW!"

M pulls away from him suddenly very scared. "What do you mean by that? I have been with you more than once...you chose those girls last night...I was still here."

"Bed now!"

Enzo pulls M into the bedroom and he yells to Pierre. "Make him watch the case...I want him to see what I do to her heart rate!"

"Bastard!" Bond grunts, barely audible. Bond closes his eyes but when he opens he sees the stress she is feeling. They can hear him yell through the door...hear Enzo demand she remove her clothes.

"I will kill you Enzo!" Bond's voice is becoming stronger...his body too.

The drug is losing effect. Bond strikes out and hits Andre with his fist and he crashes to the ground. Bond picks up the chair and hits Pierre over the head with a satisfying thud.

Andre is groaning on the floor...Bond cuffs him to doorknob and rushes into the bedroom.

M is sitting on the bed with nothing on but her bra and panties. There is a lost look in her eye and Enzo stands above her fully clothed pulling her chin up to look at him.

Bond run to him and hits him as he turns to face him. There is a satisfying crunch as his head hits the bedpost.

"That is the last time you touch her...bastard!"

M is pulled up into Bond's arms as Enzo groans. "Bond let me dress...please. Contact Mathis...the deal is broken. I am taking control of this again."

"I will take out the garbage." Bond picks up Enzo from the floor...blood coming from a cut on his head."

"No Bond. We need his money. We will have men come in and watch them while you play and then bring Le Chiffre here, question him and give him to the CIA after. Mathis says they have some questions for him also."

"What about these three?"

"They can leave after it is all done. I never want to see him again."

"I am trying to make that permanent M. Let me make sure you never see him...he never touches you again."

"Don't make this personal Bond...It cannot be and we never speak of this. No one will know...I will write up the report and you will just sign. Mathis only assumes...no confirmation Bond. Promise me."

"M...I promise." M begins to pulls on her dress as Bond watches her...she turns away from him embarrassed so Bond pulls a barely conscious Enzo into the suite.

Once M enters the suite she crosses to Pierre. "He is dead."

Andre sits up...worry in his eyes as Bond approaches with Enzo's body...barely moving.

M touches her watch and begins speaking with Q. "Send a doctor to this room we have two injured."

Bond moves to the phone and calls Mathis' room. He arrives just before the doctor.

"M...Bond. I see the physode has broken down. Had enough of the husband's roving eye?"

M looks shocked for a second and then smiles sweetly. "Yes...you were watching him last night?"

"Yes he was quite vocal in his pursuit of them...like a man who just had his heart ripped out and stomped on and was going to blow through booze and women to compensate."

M looks shyly on the ground and Bond frowns. "I told you M...he fell for you for real."

Andre speaks up. "He did...I could tell madame. He was trying so hard to make you feel anything for him."

"How is that possible...in a few days?"

"It only took 10 minutes for me M."

M hits Bond's arm. "Bond be serious. I will have the doctor tell us what drugs he has been taking. Grief can be a powerful thing."

Bond looks to Andre. "Did he take drugs last night? Is that why he was so disoriented and strange today?"

"Yes he did...with the women last night but madame drove him to it."

"I still think that is far fetched. We will operate the plan the same as before however we will take Le Chiffre to later give him to the Americans."

Mathis nods and moves to the door. "I will collect the men to deal with the body and see where all the players are for this evening. M I would love to escort you to the game...since your husband is feeling under the weather today."

"Thank you Mathis. That will be fine."

Mathis leaves and they continue questioning Andre. "Is the money readily accessible...has he made the deposit?"

"It is in a case in the closet there. Pierre brought it with him from the Bahamas. 50 million Euros. What will become of us?"

"That has yet to be decided." M says.

Bond growls at him letting him know exactly how he thinks things should go for the kidnapping and assault of the head of MI6.

The doctor arrives and treats the wounded as two agents come to take away Pierre's body.

The doctor comes to see M and Bond who are now enjoying breakfast in peace. "Madame, sir I ran a test on your husband there are an assortment of drugs in his system that may explain his erratic behaviour. He will be back in health within 6-8 hours as the drugs completely leave his system."

"Thank you doctor. We will see that he is left alone to sleep. I take it you sedated him?"

"Yes madame he is in the bedroom and his cut has been tended to. There is no concussion from what I could tell. Please call again should you need any assistance."

"Thank you but we will handle it from here doctor." Bond says.

The doctor leaves as Mathis arrives back with Villiers and Mitchell.

"Villiers good to see you in one piece. What have you got for us?" M asks.

"Since you would not come home we are going to over see from here and Tanner in London."

Villiers hands a package to Bond. "Here are the keys to a brand new Aston Martin...don't destroy it. MI6 understands that you have been playing a role of wealth that may need further convincing."

"Enzo has been providing that so far but now that his money will be tied up in the game, I suppose we will need the appropriate car." Bond says smiling like a school boy.

Mathis takes a cup of coffee and sits with them. "All the seats are taken for tonight and here is the list...one name is CIA."

Bond looks at it and smiles. "Felix. It will be good to see him. So I go in and win that is the plan but what if I lose. I may need to be bought back in?"

Villiers answers. The treasury has agreed to finance only if a guarantee can be made that they will not be financing terrorism."

"Well that is unlikely then. Bond you have to win...there is no other option."

Bond quirks his eyebrows. "Fine if you decree it M. I will win. Now how about you and I disappear for a few hours and take that new car for a spin?"

"I should check in with base."

"You just did and after the last few days...kidnapping and risk...you need to feel the freedom of just being outside...with a 00 bodyguard that is." Bond looks to Mitchell and he nods back at him.

M smiles. "Fine but you're paying for lunch. I will go get changed and ready."

"You look fine M."

"I want to wear something comfortable for me."

"A power suit M...really because that is the only thing I can imagine you find comfortable in."

"How did you guess." M laughs and the others join in as they stand as she leaves the table.

Once she is in the bedroom Villiers looks serious. "Bond what the hell happened? He kidnapped you and M and you didn't kill him for it?"

"She made the deal and it was a shit one but it didn't cost the government any money so she used the man."

"What about her...what deal did M make that had her travelling as that man's wife?"

"That is for her to write up. I swore to keep the bastard alive and play cards. His erratic behaviour is explained by the drugs, alcohol and the fact you pointed out earlier Mathis...he was crushed by a woman he loves."

"Loves! What in hell has been going on here since we were taken in the Bahamas?"

"M wants to ignore it. Enzo fell into a trap she never even set. I will talk to her about it on our drive because I know she is very confused right now."

Mathis smiles. "Are you taking her as your mother to continue playing this role or is it different now James?"

"It will always be different with her Mathis but we will continue to play the game...until this mission is over."

"Tanner always suspected you were sweet on her Bond. I never believed him."

"I guess you owe him a pint then don't you Villiers."

M enters the room wearing black jeans a white blouse and a fitted grey jacket. She looks chic and casual with the professional edge she always seems to carry with her.

"Who owes whom a pint?"

Villiers shades red and Bond stands. "Villiers owes Tanner a pint for guessing that you would have control of this operation back within 48 hours of being kidnapped."

M smiles at them. "Well good for Tanner...he is a perceptive one isn't he."

"Yes ma'am." Villiers says nervously.

"Villiers you have control of the suite...Mitchell accompany the money with us to the safe downstairs on our way out then return to guard Andre and Enzo. Villiers have Tanner set up a proper bank account for the winnings that I will create the passcode for tonight. Once we finish this...I will transfer the original amount back to Mr. Beaulieu. The rest...we will see…if Bond is good enough to fill the coffers for once."

Villiers laughs as M pulls a purple silk scarf around her neck and heads for the door with Bond and Mitchell caring a case full of money.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

M and James drive along the coast in the incredibly fast sexy car. M stares out the window smiling with the wind flying over her hand as she holds it out the window.

"Enjoying your freedom M?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am sorry about what happened M...I wish I could have stopped it all."

"I know you do dear boy but what is done is done. Let's move on shall we."

"How can you take this so easily?"

"How do female agents deal with the same Bond...it is really not that different. I order them to seduce men they feel nothing or disgust for...it is the same thing."

Bond sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "No it is not the same thing M."

"Bond...let it go."

"What if I can't?"

M turns to look at him. "You have to it is an order."

"M you look incredibly sexy in black jeans."

"I'm married."

"So."

"You can't."

"I can't find you sexy? I am pretty sure that is not how it works M."

"Oh and how would you know?"

"Movies...books...you. I love you."

M looks confused. "Me?"

"It is the only explanation for you."

"What?"

"Love."

"Should I drive? I think that last dose of drug has done something to your brain 007."

"I love you."

"You said that."

"It bears repeating."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Bond stop this nonsense."

"Why?"

"Why...why must I explain it to you again. I am your boss...I am far too old for you and I am bloody well married!"

"I like married women. Married women like me too."

"I bet they do...go enjoy someone else's wife then."

"I only want one man's wife. I even wish he would divorce her just so I could comfort her in his loss and that is strange for me."

"Bond stop being ridiculous."

"How is me being in love with you even in the realm of ridiculous? You should jump at the chance for a younger man to entertain you M."

"Bond I just went through that and it was not all that impressive."

"That is not the same thing...he did it just to torment you and I, for the death of his daughter. Then Enzo realized he wanted more than you were willing to give and it drove him insane. If that is not power...I do not know what is."

"Don't be ridiculous. How he became obsessed with someone who is barely responsive is beyond me. I never did anything...I did not fight...I turned away from him when I could...I showed absolutely no emotional response to his lovemaking...I could have bloody well been a doll for that matter."

Bond looks over at her with a pained look at her description of her sexual congress with Enzo. as he pulls into a small restaurant parking area.

"He has never dealt with the likes of you before. Women toss themselves at rich men M...you didn't give a damn and it intrigued him...began to drive him to distraction. He was bloody well jealous of Mathis!"

"What is wrong with Rene Mathis? He is handsome enough."

"That is what I mean M...he was irrational over you and anyone who was near you. He was going to kill me and if you let him live...what if he goes after your husband?"

"It won't happen."

"How can you say that M. Sometimes the women who drive us to distraction the most are the ones who act like we do not exist."

Bond helps her out of the car. "

"Do you need some sort of intervention on my part Bond?"

"No...I want to kill him for touching you. If your husband knew...I think he might agree with me."

"You want to kill a man just for sleeping with me and in all honesty, he did try to be gentle...until the last time that is...he was not going to be soft with me then. I don't understand why the change...at first...it was just machismo and power...that was all...look I don't wish to discuss this any more."

"He deserves to die M."

"Bond...I am willing to let him and his man go...with his initial investment and that is that. I will keep tabs on him and I will never see him again. I would really rather not discuss this any more. Please...it is something I wish to begin forgetting."

"Fine we will only discuss us."

"Bond there is no us."

"We shared something M...that kiss."

"A moment's weakness is not something to toss a lifetime of marriage out over."

"I will be your little something on the side."

"No Bond...I would be fired the second the PM heard about it."

"We're spies...how will he find out?"

"I am watched rather closely. You don't think Mitchell or my driver will know. What about Q, Villiers or Tanner for that matter. Where would I go to sleep with you? A hotel...cameras and credit cards are traceable. Have my driver drop me at your flat once in a while...see it is not possible."

They sit at the outdoor cafe and order lunch. Bond still trying to convince her to become his lover. M still adamant that it is ridiculous.

"So here we are at a standoff. You keep saying no and I still want a yes. The thing is M...you want me too...at least a little. I almost had you on that plane."

"Enough Bond. I am married...end of story."

"Not with most of the married women I sleep with."

"I am not them."

"No you're not them...you are entirely a different creature...one of myth and legend."

"What am I...an unseducable unicorn?"

"Yes...that is it. You are an unseducable unicorn and you drive me insane. Here is the deal I will put forth. We will work well together...we already do...I know I am your favourite."

"Conceit is not your most attractive quality Bond."

"Hear me out. I will wait until your husband dies or you divorce him and then regardless of wagging tongues you will be mine."

"Rather a predatory possessive stance don't you think Bond? Your arrogance knows few boundaries it seems. Listen I am being amicable about all this nonsense because I can tell that you do care for me Bond. I do not believe there is love enough between us to be more than friends...work colleagues that is all."

"But M...I will still want you when he is gone. Regardless of your current rejection and obvious denial of your intense attraction for me."

Enough Bond! I don't want you to hasten the demise of my husband Bond...If I even see you in the same cafe as him and he gets a cold I will end you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal M...I would never do that anyway. I was just assuming he would die first because males live shorter lives."

"Bond enough...eat your fish."

"I will wait as long as it take M. Just tell me you will consider it?"

M sits back and crosses her arms under her breasts shaking her head at him in disbelief.

"You are obtuse as well as stubborn Bond. I do not like this conversation and it is over. I do not owe you a date or even consideration beyond the work environment. You may not live as long a my husband the way you live your life as it is."

"Ok...fine. I will shut up and take that as a maybe." Bond winks and smirks at her.

"Good lord...I should have you shot just to get out of the misery you cause me 007."

"Admit it M. It feels nice to be flirted with."

"I will not."

"Of course you won't...stubborn unicorn."

M laughs at the nickname even though she tries her hardest not to."

"I love your laugh M...the twinkle in your eyes. And now you have the best codename ever."

"Better than M?"

"I prefer the stubborn, unseducable unicorn."

"That is a lot to say."

"Yes well if you were a simple woman it would be something short like when you call a ginger haired person, red or a tall man shorty."

They pay for lunch and begin their drive back to Casino Royale. Bond is no further ahead in his seduction of M but at least he made her laugh.

They return to the hotel and the valet asks Bond if he and his mother had a good drive.

"Excellent. The most attractive company I could possibly keep on such a beautiful day."

Bond wraps his arm around M and leans in to give her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"James...do behave yourself. Let's go check on your father and see if he feels any better."

M says continuing with the act for the staff of the hotel.

"Your husband not my father." Bond says loud enough to be heard. There is no great love between son and stepfather for anyone who may be listening.

They move to the suit and are greeted by Villiers. "Ma'am. Mr. Beaulieu has been asking for you. He would like to speak with you."

"Alright. Thank you Villiers anything else?"

"No ma'am."

Bond frowns. "You are not going in alone M."

"Fine but stand by the door and remain quiet."

They enter the bedroom to see the curtains open and the window allowing a fresh breeze in."

"Ah M...you came back. Nice drive with your lover?"

"My son for this act but you know that...you set it all up for us. The staff looks on me with pity after what you pulled last night."

"I wish to apologize for that M. I was under the influence. I would never have hurt you and I wanted you to know that. I entered into this arrangement with you out of spite and anger but I never held her death against you personally. I took advantage of your situation because I was instantly attracted to you. Now you hold all the cards but I still hold the purse."

"Yes however Andre told us where the purse is so we are still planning on using it. It is still part of our bargain and I will give the 50 million back to you and the 50,000 you gave Bond, the clothes and jewels. However, if Bond wins more...my government is taking it."

"You must keep the gifts but if Bond wins I will ask for one million for Andre and his release plus a million for Pierre who died at the hands of your killer lover standing there silently making sure I do not touch you."

"I agree to that if Bond wins. However if he should lose the money?"

"I have more...I will buy him back in if you let me go free for what I have done to you."

"I will consider it but the entire hotel knows you are ill...after last nights escapades. I do not want to be the pitied wife so you will not be watching the game. Mathis is escorting me to the event. MI6 will be monitoring the situation and hopefully all will go well."

"So you will act as though Mathis is your lover for revenge?"

"I am done acting Enzo. I will be there to watch Bond no other pretence is needed."

"Other than to pretend he is your son and not your lover."

"Why should that bother you...not that it is true?"

Bond clears his throat as he looks at Enzo and M standing between them. M raises her hand as if to silence him without even looking.

Enzo smiles and looks at Bond. "You still want her...a woman old enough to have given birth to you?"

Bond nods at him.

"The two of us have something in common and you have not even tasted her yet...I was going to kill you because of it."

"So was I."

"The husband?"

"What of my husband?" M asks her eyes going narrow in anger.

"Will Bond kill him to remove him?"

M looks shocked from one man to the other.

"Desperate time call for desperate measures eh Bond?"

"No...I would never do that."

"No I cannot say that I would either. I am a lover not a killer by nature although this last week has put that into question. M you are...an indescribable woman and I will desire you for a long time but I am also sorry. My anger and grief has given way from rage to sadness, even more so because of you."

"Thank you for your apology. I bear you no ill will so long as you stay out of my way and never touch me again."

"Not even a kiss goodbye."

"No."

"I will kiss you goodbye later but you might not like my version much...Pierre didn't" Bond says threateningly.

"Good luck Bond. Don't lose all my money. If I cannot kill Le Chiffre please do it for Solange Bond. You may not have slept with her but you did spend time with her at the end of my beautiful babies too short life."

"If M orders me to...I will."

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mathis comes to pick up M for dinner at 7. The three of them will be dining before the game. Mathis is well dressed and enjoying the role of M's lover in retaliation for her husband's dalliances the night before.

M is wearing a deep purple gown with an extravagant diamond choker and a low cut scoop neck velvet bodice with a rather tight waist and full skirt. M's cleavage is enough to distract even the most agist of admirers.

M did her nails to match and her lips are a rich dark shade that Bond is not use to seeing her wear. The effect of which make him vibrate with anticipation. If she would only let down her guard again.

M will turn heads tonight and it may even help to create needed distractions at the table.

The effect of watching her bring a fork to her mouth is distracting as Bond watches her eat with rapt attention. M excuses herself for the ladies and Mathis asks Bond about it.

"Bond you really need to look at your _**mother**_ differently or tongues will be wagging more than they already are about your rather unorthodox family vacation. The three of us and Enzo have drawn much attention away from LeChiffre and the game. He may not like that. He will be adversarial tonight."

"I am expecting it...especially when he starts to lose. You just make sure none of his men get near M."

"No one will harm the fair lady while with me. Too bad she is unavailable...she is a beautiful woman." Bond glares at Mathis.

"What...I appreciate a beautiful woman of any age and she is very attractive...and powerful...it practically come off her in waves. M is elegance, not brass or ill spoken and the jewels make her seem a lady, or a duchess."

Bond growls at him, "keep your mind on the mission and not M's body...in any way other than to protect it!"

"I see...now...it is...it is obvious why you were so upset with the act Beaulieu had her playing as his wife. You have, how do they say...a crush on your boss."

"That is an oversimplification of what I have for her...don't let her hear you say that. We, or I mean she, has decided that we will only ever have a professional relationship."

"For what it's worth Bond...I am sorry for you."

"Me too."

M returns and they finish dinner and walk around the casino until it is time for M to collect the case from the concierge and head to the game.

There are many sets of eyes on them. At least three men who belong with Le Chiffre according to M and Mathis' observation.

Bond leaves Mathis and M to sign in as they go collect the case from the concierge.

Mathis carries the case for her staying observant. It is not a long walk to the area set aside for this high stakes game. M nods at Mitchell who is hovering around should anything go wrong.

The enter the room being checked by security as they do. They present the case to the cashier and Bond meets them with a smile and a kiss for his mother.

The game begins.

Mathis leans up against the bar giving M one of the few seats beside him. From her vantage point she can see the players but only the back of Felix Leiter's head. Le Chiffre is across from Bond.

They sip on their drinks as they watch the game.

"Mathis...Le Chiffre...he touches his head whenever the card are in a certain position...his eye, could it be modified? He is winning most of the hands."

"I think you may be right M. You need to distract him...walk over and see Bond and tell him. I will watch what happens."

Mathis helps M off the barstool and watches her weave her way through spectators with a martini in hand for Bond. She had the bartender add a special lemon peel twist rather than an olive. Her husband prefers his bitter...he always jokingly says it reminds him of her.

M reaches Bond's side and the table looks at her with interest. Le Chiffre and Felix pause and observe her as she places a martini beside Bond and he wraps his arm around her waist affectionately.

M leans down and says loud enough for the table to hear. "I had them make it just like your father likes them. I will only be bringing you a couple of these darling. I want your concentration where it should be."

Bond looks at her as she taps her temple and then looks across at Le Chiffre who has a slight smirk on his face.

Bond realizes M is trying to tell him something...not just distracting the table with her diamonds and cleavage as she bends over the table.

"Thank you mother. Good that I have you here to tell me to watch myself."

The table laughs as Bond just winks flirtatiously at her as he releases her from his grasp. A new hand is dealt and Bond moves to take the card but M stops his hand with hers.

"I mean it James. Don't become silly when the stakes are so high. _You need to see straight_."

Bond looks as everyone else looks at their cards and Le Chiffre in turn looks at each one touching the side of his brow just as M did.

Bond places his drink in front of his cards after a sip, all while keeping them well covered with his hand.

"Mother you are embarrassing me...go entertain Mathis."

M looks down at him fondly and smiles. "Alright...but you had better start winning now."

"With you for luck, beautiful lady...how could I not."

Bond's hand is a good one and he does win...Le Chiffre is cheating...his eye. Bond covers every hand and makes an excellent run.

A waitress comes to take his order.

Bond makes an elaborate martini order to try to copy what M brought him...with a lemon peel twist.

The rest at the table order the same as his luck changed the second the beautiful woman brought him the drink.

M is still at the bar with Mathis as the waitress comes with the order...M smiles because the lot of them order the same martini.

One of Le Chiffre's men is talking to the waitress and eyes the bartender. M gets suspicious and watches through the reflection of her mobile.

The woman puts something in one of the glasses. M hops down off her stool and follow the waitress with an eye on the drink. The woman places it in front of Bond as she moves to the next M's arm reaches out and grasps the stem of the martini glass before he has a chance to take it.

M looks coyly at the table. "I told you I would bring one to you on occasion...that occasion is not now...behave."

Bond frowns and so does Le Chiffre as the rest of the table laughs.

Felix can barely contain his mirth and Bond just rolls his eyes and glances across at his adversary.

Le Chiffre's eyes go wide when M brings the glass to her lips. M takes a small sip...there is a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue...digitalis.

M turns and spits out what she can of the drink and moves away from the table...she sways a bit...must get to Mathis...need to leave.

Bond's mobile goes off as Le Chiffre calls for a recess.

 _Bond what has happened to M?_

Bond stands as he looks around and sees Mathis guiding M from the room quickly.

"Why?"

 _The alert went off from the biochip...her heart rate is irregular and her pulse and temperature have elevated. Get her here...I have a first aid kit. Shit Tanner is on the line with the doctor...M may go into cardiac arrest!_

Bond pushes his way out the room and up the stairs for their floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mathis takes M's hand. "Bond's drink was poisoned...I took a sip...bitter taste of digitalis I think. Can you help me to the suite quickly?"

"Of course...come."

The lift seems to be taking forever. A waiter passes and Mathis takes his cloth and all the ice from the champagne bucket and holds the ice against M's neck as he begins to hold her up against him.

M's face is flushed and she is breaking into a sweat. "Thank you." She manages as the ice helps a great deal.

"Good thing I only took the smallest of sips."

"Yes...hold on M. I don't think Bond will be happy I let anything happened to you."

"I did it to myself. I knew they dosed the drink...Le Chiffre wants Bond out of the game. They will be coming after him. I sent a text to Mitchell...he will cover Bond."

The lift opens and they step in. Mathis does not let anyone else in with them. "She is very ill please wait for another."

Mitchell follows Bond to the stairwell at speed. He comes across Bond fighting a man as another comes out a door with a gun in hand. Mitchell attacks and disarms him pushing him down the stairs and Bond's man flies down passed him.

Bond looks over the banister as he shoots a second man and see's Mitchell fighting his man and nods and he run up to the 6th floor. Mitchell follows having made sure his man was dead also.

M is on the sofa and the worried sound of Tanner and the doctor play over the speaker. Mathis hold her hand with the ice against her forehead as Villiers nervously stabs the needle into M's exposed thigh.

Bond bursts in the door with Mitchell behind. Andre and Enzo sit across the room looking concerned but staying out of the way. The case is echoing pinging noises as Tanner's panicked voice burst forth.

 _Villiers? Is it done? Did you inject her?_

"Yes he did Tanner...keep you pants on I'm not dead yet."

Bond smiles down at her from the other side of the sofa. "Already back to herself I would say Tanner."

M's levels are calming and she moves to sit up. Mathis helps her.

"Good thing I only had a small sip of your drink Bond...digitalis. I could have gone into cardiac arrest."

There is a knock at the door. Mitchell pulls his gun and open it to reveal Felix."

"Hello...everything OK?"

Felix takes in the scene with concern. Bond and Mitchell have been fighting and M has an ice pack on her neck.

"Ma'am...you didn't have to hit these two did you?" Felix asks M as he extends his hand to shake hers.

They chuckle as Bond takes off his jacket and shirt to change into another one. He has a bloody lip and knuckles.

"No I am afraid an attempt was made at poison and I got in the way. What happened to Bond and Mitchell is a mystery. Very good to meet you in person Mr. Leiter."

"Likewise M. It is good to put a face to that lovely voice finally."

"Mitchell and I were attacked in the stairwell. There are some bodies sent by Le Chiffre. He does not expect me back at that table...how did you figure out he was cheating M?"

"I watched him. I will just get cleaned up and we will all go back down."

"No M...you should stay here." Bond says concerned.

"Felix can you have the men in the stairwell dealt with?"

"I'm on it and I will see you at the table...even if I am loosing bad."

M moves to the bathroom of her room and washes her neck and pulls off her dress. She takes a quick shower to rinse the sweat from her body as a knock comes to her door...likely Bond.

"Just a minute."

M wraps a towel around her and puts a dressing gown on over as she moves to the mirror to apply make up.

"Come in."

Bond enters with a new white shirt on and looks at her dress on the floor.

"Not that I didn't want to see you out of that dress M but what do you think you're doing? There is no need for you to return...you need to rest after that. I think I will be sleeping in here to make sure you stay breathing tonight also."

"Bond...we need to show him that he failed...he will become anxious and stupid as a result. As for sleeping arrangements Mitchell and Villiers are in the other suite. You can take the sofa and guard against Enzo or Andre doing anything stupid."

"Why don't you have the two of them sent to London"

"Enzo promised more cash should you need it, and I don't want him in Britain...ever. I want him to see and question Le Chiffre and then leave forever."

"What gown are you going to wear with that choker now M?"

M had not realized that she still wore it...completely forgot to remove it before her rinse.

"I don't know...he bought me a few. You can pick if you like."

Bond moves to the closet and looks through. The blue and purple one she wore...black...off the shoulder slimming and long to the floor, with a dramatic slit up the right side.

Bond takes the dress and brings it to M who is pulling on her stocking and attaching them to her garter as he enters the bath and freezes.

"Christ M...how...really now...how the hell am I going to get that image out of my throbbing head to play cards?"

M laughs and takes the dress pushing him out of the bath and closing the door.

"Let me know if you need help M...that zipper looks complicated."

"Bond...be serious. Do you have a plan for the rest of the evening?"

"Christ yes! Get you out of that dress and roll those stockings down your legs."

"Bond! The game."

"I know...I know the game I truly want to play...and it involves you lying on that bed in your garters and me getting to unwrap you."

"Enough!"

"I will win now that I can hide my cards. I have to go...you will follow with Mathis...to show that idiot that his poison failed?"

"Yes. We will be down shortly."

"Be careful M."

M opens the door and turns to him with a zipper only half up her back. Bond takes the zipper and draws it slowly up her back touching her skin as much as possible.

"Christ you even have to go braless...damn this dress."

"It has one built in and I liked it...nice to shop without concern for cost for once."

"You paid for it M...you definitely paid for it."

M turns towards him and frowns as she nods in agreement.

"Go...win at cards so we can go home."

Bond leans in and kisses her cheek...then he trails that kiss to her jaw...down to her neck...to her exposed clavicle.

M closes her eyes for a moment lost in the sensation of his feather light kisses on her skin.

"You smell divine M." Bond whispers as M snapped out of her trance.

"Bond! Go now!"

Bond smirks at her knowing he got past her defences momentarily.

"Yes my stubborn unicorn."

"Go Bond!"

Bond leaves the room and Mitchell follows him out of the suite back down to the game. Bond tells Mathis to escort M back down once she is ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game is in play as M and Mathis return to their place at the bar. Not before M ruffles Mathis' hair and opens his tie and top button.

"I had to change so we must appear as though we just made love."

Mathis smiles as M takes a glass of water and one for Bond. M wanders towards the players. and hands Bond the glass.

"Mother you shouldn't have."

"I want you to stay hydrated."

Le Chiffre speaks to M directly, surprised by her presence. "Madame...it is lovely for you to come back from your...episode. Allow me to have a chair brought so you may sit with your son."

"Thank you but I have company by the bar."

M walks away swaying hips the curve of her backside in the dress Bond chose for her, distracts as much as the appearance of her pale bare shoulders, contrasted by the black velvet of the gown.

"Mr. Bond. Your mother is quite a remarkable woman."

"Yes she is."

"And your stepfather? He is a fool, but I think she found a man to entertain her. The man is no doubt regretting his cheating ways. I do hope she gets to keep the jewels all her lovers give her."

"Is this what you call trash talking Le Chiffre...because using my mother against me is getting close to the mark."

Le Chiffre smirks. Another member of the table makes a remark also. "I would not kick that woman out of bed for two young airheads...that is for certain."

The table laughs in between hands being dealt. They are getting low and some have been forced out including poor Felix.

"Enough about my mother...shall we play. She ordered me to win after all." Bond arrogantly tosses at them.

The hand is a good one and Bond calls Le Chiffre, all in. The cards Bond's and he wins. The table is silent and Le Chiffre's demeanor is downright evil.

Le Chiffre gets up and leaves the table...as he passes M and Mathis at the bar he glares at her. He knows who she is or at least who they claim she is...the head of MI6 is a woman...Bond in not her son and she was kidnapped by Enzo Beaulieu and brought here as his wife.

MI6 has his money and Beaulieu is in hiding since he went off the rails last night thanks to his men spiking the drink he had at the table when he introduced himself and Bond. Mathis is a black sheep but will side with the stronger team.

In the lift he turns to his men. "Get me that woman and this will all be as it should...take Mathis if you have to but separate Bond from her."

"Alright we will bring her to the building."

"Do not fail me...I need that money."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M's arms are tied uncomfortably behind her back and a bag is over her head...she thinks they got Mathis too.

M and Bond took the chips to the cashier and M entered the bank account and passcode she made earlier with Tanner and Q. 150 million was the total and she will transfer Enzo's to him tomorrow and send him on his way.

Bond is called over to speak with Felix so Mathis escorts her back to the room with Mitchell. That is when it all goes to hell.

M sees Mitchell go down unconscious and Mathis too as they grab her and drag her down a hall to and exit and into a car...then toss a bag over her head as the tie her arms with cutting plastic zip device that cuts into her skin. M attempts to hit her watch twice but is unable to.

Tanner insisted her GPS be permanently in the on position so that is something...the bio monitor will tell them she is in trouble and hopefully Bond can get to them soon.

Villiers calls Bond.

 _Bond what the hell is wrong now...M's heart rate just climbed and her breathing is irregular._

"I thought she was in her suite by now...Mathis and Mitchell were with her!"

 _They are not here...wait...Mitchell just stumbled in...a hit on the head...they took M and Mathis._

"Damn it! Her GPS is on her watch...I am going after her." Bond races outside and gets in the car.

Q and Tanner come on the line and begin guiding him in her direction...she is stationary on the road ahead. Bond speed through the night towards her.

Bond rounds the bend to see something in the road...the headlamps light a shock of short white hair...Bond swerves to miss….

Crash….pounding crunching metal...M!

Darkness…


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Le Chiffre paces in front of Mathis. "Who do you work for?"

"Myself really."

"Do you go to the highest bidder?"

"Perhaps...if it will keep me alive...even more possibilities."

"Does the woman know how to get the money?"

"Yes and she has a tracer."

"I thought so...you...take her to the road and lie her in the middle of it. That testosterone filled agent will practically kill himself to get to her...pull him out of that bloody car of his after he crashes to avoid M."

Two of his men go and head to the car where M is still tied in the back.

Mathis looks concerned. "What will you do with them?"

"Not your concern but I will allow you to go now that you have told me what I want. I may be in contact for a favour sometime in the future."

"Alright. You will not kill her...she is the head of MI6 and that will bring down the full force of 00 agents and a lot of unwanted attention."

"No...I will not harm her...I will use Bond to make her transfer the money. I will hurt Bond...that arrogant pissant. As for Beaulieu...he will be unable to reach me for revenge and I will be taking his winnings as well as his bastard daughter's life."

Mathis is untied and pushed out the door. He leaves without protest silently praying that Le Chiffre will not hurt M...he knows he will hurt Bond...it will be the only way to get her to talk.

James Bond and M have a relationship that...cannot be explained within the simple context of employee and boss. The two of them have secrets. Their relationship is full of the possibility of romance and the reality of unrequited love.

The way James looked at that woman...perhaps he could have perpetuated the mother son act with another woman. With M...he could not act the son...he could not hide the affection and esteem he has for that woman.

Mathis meant it when he told Bond he was sorry...it is a living hell to be in love with someone you cannot have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men drag and unconscious Bond into the room. He has the strip him and tie his arms behind him and sit him naked to a broken chair.

What Le Chiffre has planned is very nasty.

M is brought in with a bag over her head. She is held between two of his men.

Le Chiffre pulls the bag away from her and then pinches her chin forcing M to look up at him.

"My my...the head of MI6 is a woman...I never bothered to ask. Never expected that British secret service would be interested in what I was up too."

"Well things came to light. You bet against the airbus...relied on the prototype being destroyed in testing."

"Yes and Bond ruined it!"

"He was following a lead and prevented a disaster. Not his fault you are on the wrong side of the law."

"My you do have balls for an old woman. I will see how tough you are as we maim your boy toy Bond. I am afraid he may be to harmed to service you in the near future...if he survives at all."

Le Chiffre traces M's face down her neck and over the skin of her shoulders tracing the outline of her velvet dress.

"So how is it that Beaulieu managed to get you into bed? Was it for the money? If so you and I are not at all dissimilar. Make this easy on you and your toyboy and give me the winnings."

"Who do you owe it to Le Chiffre? What organization has you in their sights for losing 150 million in the markets?"

"You are not asking the questions M...I am." Le Chiffre opens a blade he pulls from his pocket and waves it in front of her.

Taking the metal blade and placing the flat of it on the skin of her chest. M sucks in her breath as he begins to move the point of the blade across the exposed skin of her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you M." Le Chiffre whispers to her seductively.

M tries not to move and is still held by two of Le Chiffre's goons.

Bond groans and wakes to see men hovering around M.

"Get your bloody filthy hands off her!"

"Ahhh...Bond you're awake. Good now the fun can begin."

M is forced to watch as the bastard uses a rope like device to smash Bond's testicles.

"Bond...I need to know the account number and how to get the money?"

"Fuck off!"

"I actually know I can get what I need from her but you need to be punished. Take her into the next room, blindfold her and tie her to the table. I will deal with M later."

"Don't touch her!"

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"Could you...a little to the right...I've got an itch."

Bond cries out in agony...over and over.

Bond is struck and struck...fighting back stinging tears as the pain overwhelms him.

M...he focuses on her. The longer he can last the faster Mitchell can get here and save her.

M hears Bond's cries...the men leave her alone. M manages to loosen the rope...she can almost get out when she hears the pop...pop of a gun going off and the fall of bodies hitting the ground. M freezes as the door opens...she can feel the air change.

Dear god I hope James...he can't die...not before she tells him…

Bond is barely conscious but here's the telltale sound of a gun...M...god no...please...let her live.

Le Chiffre is behind him suddenly as men come in and shots echo...Bond hears him fall behind him and then they leave...Bond never saw who came in the room as he drifts in and out in excruciating pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A person comes at her as she lies still and waits on the table still blindfolded. Someone approaches…

M can smell cologne...a gloved hand touches her cheek. The man leans over and sniffs her neck as the leather finger trails down her neck just as Le Chiffre did what only seems like minutes ago.

"Who are you?" M whispers.

The man says nothing but leans in and kisses her on both cheeks. Who ever he is he leaves the room suddenly.

M stays still for a time listening...then she manages to release the rest of her bindings and pulls off her blindfold. M climbs off the table and heads for the door...a single bulb swings over the still body of James Bond.

M approaches him cautiously...tears she hadn't realized she'd shed, begin to feel wet on her face and chest.

"Oh god...Bond...please." M sees his chest move. She looks around for a blanket and finds a knife to cut his bindings.

M wraps a blanket around him whispering, "everything will be alright...just hold on James."

"M...M...are you...he didn't hurt you...no one hurt you?"

"No...I am fine...just save your breath...I hear Mitchell. We will get you to hospital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then next day M is standing by his bed as Bond wakes. "Good...he is coming around. How soon can he travel doctor?"

"I would like him to stay at least three days to ensure there is no infection."

"Doctor...will he be...functional again?"

"The damage is extensive. It will take at least three weeks to tell. Don't worry ma'am your... husband will be fine eventually."

"He is not my husband."

"Sorry...your lover will be fine."

"He is…" M sighs. "Never mind...thank you doctor."

"Bond...James you are in hospital and everything will be fine. You just relax and get some sleep."

"M...M...you okay...hurt? Le Chiffre?"

"Dead and I am perfectly alright. Please just get some sleep. You will not remember much of this because of the drugs but I am having you moved to a recuperation facility in the morning. Tanner will be coming and we will stay there for three weeks."

"You...you staying? My...my…"

"What Bond?"

"Stubborn unicorn...are you showing your soft side?"

"Bond...don't cross me. After the week we've had. I deserve time off. I will be working with Tanner while in Italy for our convalescence."

M take his hand and he squeezes it as his eyes begin to close again.

Drug sleep is a dreamless and sucks time away. Bond sees M in and out of context...he feels being moved but has no idea how much time has passed.

One time Bond hears Tanner discussing Enzo with M...Bond clenches his fists...remembering that man crossing the room in Bahamas and kissing M passionately.

The look on Enzo's pleased face when he came out of the plane's bedroom after having sex with the woman who drives him insane.

"M...M?"

"Yes Bond...here have some water. We are in Italy now. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like a new man."

M chuckles. "I am glad you have your sense of humour back."

Bond tries to shift and M helps him sit up and props a pillow under him.

"I am amazed they let you stay with me...that likely doesn't look good."

"No but after the report I sent them, the PM himself told me to take a few weeks and enjoy some time. This is a beautiful place so we decided to stay here and oversee your recovery."

"You and Tanner?"

"Tanner has come to coordinate business while still giving us space to enjoy time here."

"Us? Did you agree to marry me while I was unconscious for real...here I thought that was a very pleasant dream."

M laughs. "Bond...don't be ridiculous. The doctor is coming soon."

Just then there is a knock at the door. A very attractive nurse comes in with the doctor. M watches Bond to see his reaction to the woman.

Bond does give the nurse a once over but then his eyes meet M's as he winks at her.

"Stubborn unicorn."

The doctor and nurse look confused and M just smiles as she leaves the room.

"I will check in on you later Bond. Do whatever they tell you...healing is all that matters at this point."

Bond looks at the doctor and nurse. "Awe...she does care."

M closes the door and laughs as she hears the doctor tell Bond about his injury and how long he has been in and out and how well M has been taking care of him.

The nurse has him get up and move around. It is very painful but he manages. The nurse helps him shower and they remove the catheter so that he can slowly move under his own power around the room.

The process exhausts James so they get his meal and leave him to sleep some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bond wakes there is a man reading a book sitting beside his bed. The older gentleman has grey hair with a few reddish brown streaks remaining and seems rather tall. He looks somewhat familiar.

"Hello young man. Good to see you up. Here is some water."

Nigel Mansfield...he is M's husband...the picture in her file...in her flat.

Nigel stands and gets Bond some water. "M?"

"Olivia is working with Tanner...oh M right sorry. I know that you know her real name...she told me about the break in."

Bond looks down at the cup of water in his hand blushing almost at his observation.

"Sorry...but what are you doing here?"

"Well it appears that my wife of nearly 40 years had to rush off to Bahamas without me to discipline an unruly agent...the one who broke into our flat. Then Tanner called me to say that she was missing. Mitchell said she and Villiers were taken from their suite upon check in."

"Yes...that could not have been helped."

"No she told me. She also told me that you tried to get her out of a bad deal by allowing yourself to be killed."

Bond looked at Nigel shocked. "Does M know you are in here?"

"No...I took it upon myself to come in. I wanted to thank you for making sure my wife got out of this horrible few days alive and...well as safe as she could be under the circumstances."

Bond frowns. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes...yes she did."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Well I think so anyway. She was understandably scant with the details but it is not as if I wanted to hear them."

"Sorry...excuse my ignorance but do you know what we do for a living?"

"Yes...not the details but the general idea...I know what department she works for...she has climbed the ranks in the last 40 year and I knew then and of course...I never forgot. I just keep my mouth shut."

"Good idea...so you know why I wanted to change the deal?"

"Yes and thank you for trying to get her out of that situation. For all accounts she told me that he did not hurt her...I want to hear it from you. Did this...Enzo Beaulieu hurt my wife?"

"No...I don't think so. She allowed it...she said it was consensual...I objected and still thought of it as assault but she said no."

"Just as she told me. I have made her see the doctor under duress...such a stubborn woman."

James chuckles. "She is that."

"Yes she is. I found the jewels and gowns...things I could never give her but then again she never really wanted them. Still it makes one feel...feel that he gave her something I could not and I do not know how to take that."

"I don't know what to say Mr. Mansfield. I have never been married...I could not hope to say.."

"But you love her. You know exactly how I feel."

Bond just stares at this man...one he never expected to ever meet. One he fantasized about killing so that he could have M all to himself.

"I...I care about what happens to her...yes...I...well."

"Don't fret...I know she cares for you too. But it is more than that...what you suffered for her...what you did to win, so that she would be free. I am not here to threaten you to stay away from my woman but I do want you to find a woman your own age. **Olivia is mine**."

Bond can do nothing but stare at the man who looks so calm and gentlemanly standing here threatening him. It suddenly makes him angry and he glares.

Nigel continues. "Believe me I know what you could do to me once healed properly. I want you to know that I love her still...after all this time. I hope that she feels the same. I know she feels guilty about sleeping with Beaulieu. I know she had to in order to keep you and Villiers alive and that is noble. I think she is more surprised at his interest in her to begin with. You see my beautiful wife has never considered herself sexy."

"Well she is and since we are being completely honest with each other I am in love with her and would and will sleep with her the moment she says yes."

"Well at least you are honest about it...that shows some respect as well as restraint. I know you likely tried."

"Yes...she said no."

Nigel shakes his head and laughs. "That is because she doesn't believe you that is why. Olivia cannot see herself through our eyes. She is an exceptionally intelligent woman, but in this...she is a blind as a bat. The desire of other men for her confuses her and always has. She is of the opinion that the ring on her finger is a force field against all other male interest."

"That is not how it works."

"No and after the children...middle age...the attention lessened but it has never truly gone away. In her mind she is untouchable and I for one am willing to support that for my own selfish needs. As it is she spends all her time at work...with men that look like you and the others surrounding her all day. Drivers, bodyguards, members of the government, bloody hell there are foreign agents and meetings in other countries."

"She has had the opportunity and means but I do not believe your wife has strayed, if that is what concerns you sir. What Enzo did was to extort sex from her to save two staff members and get 50 million for the game. She did not enjoy him and it bloody well drove him near insane. Enzo fell for her hard and at the end...I disarmed him and killed one of his men because in his desperation I thought he was about to hurt her."

Nigel paces the room and nods at Bond. "Thank you."

The door opens suddenly as M walks in very surprised to see her husband in the room with Bond.

"What is going on here?"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

M looks shocked at finding her husband standing beside Bond's bed.

"Darling I came to thank Bond for helping return you to me."

M looks suspicious. "Really?"

"Yes he did M...he has been very appreciative where it is due."

"I will just let you two discuss things and I will meet you by the lake for our walk darling."

Nigel leans down and kisses his wife on the lips holding her shoulders. M is somewhat confused by the public display of affection and pulls away.

"I will be there dear...just give us a few minutes."

Nigel hands the book he was reading to Bond. "In case you become bored here in bed."

"Thank you." Bond glances at the book as Nigel Mansfield leaves the room.

 _Oedipus the King_. M takes it from his hand.

"I see my husband's passive aggressive nature is coming out again. How appropriate...Oedipus rex."

"Yes...he clearly told me that you.. _. **belong to him**_ and he is not willing to step out of the way."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...he was gracious for me saving you...although I don't think I did much to save you...in the end."

"None of that matters and I will discuss this...book choice with my husband later."

"M...he is right to make me reflect on the disaster in this story. You are...my mythical stubborn unicorn and you do belong with him... **not to him**...but with him."

"You seem alert and reflective today 007. Do you feel up to joining us for our walk...in a wheelchair of course?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. The professor has given me a book to study it seems."

"You don't have too...Bond. You did save me. It was the thought of your death...Villiers...I think it was only a small price to pay."

"No...you went above and beyond and we are all to blame to have let you be captured to begin with."

M takes Bond's hand in hers and surprises him by bringing it to her lips. Bond's open mouth and wide eye display his utter shock at her move.

"M...you are shaking...what's wrong? He isn't pressuring you to...he isn't angry at you but hiding it from everyone behind his passive aggressive nature?"

M does not meet his eyes. "No...but I...I am. Oh...I can't discuss this."

"M...look at me?" He pulls her hand close to his mouth and kisses it.

"You need to speak to someone about what happened to you. I will listen you can tell me anything."

"No...you are too close to this. I have brought you too close...I think I need to go walk with my husband now."

"I love you M…Mathis knew it...bloody hell Enzo could tell the moment you were in the same room as me. Your husband knows how I feel about you...he told me with more than just this play of Sophocles. Just tell me that you are not in danger with him...it is something that can happen in marriages I have heard."

"No...no, danger...Nigel would never hurt me! It is just...I cannot explain."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I understand M. You feel nervous because Nigel may want to be intimate with you...damn him. I bloody well would in his shoes. All I can suggest is that you tell him...that you need some time. M...you may not admit you were assaulted but you will have to talk about this with your husband."

"You could offer spousal support groups Bond. I will go now...if you are feeling up to it I want you to join us in the dining room for dinner this evening."

"I will take a nap then and ask my lovely nurse help in dressing. Then I will catch up with my reading."

M smiles at Bond, still grasping his hand. "Your nurse is very beautiful...be careful of your stitches 007."

"M….so interested in my...functionality. I did notice the nurse, she already wants me and is unmarried...I asked her if she was. You must know by now that she is not my type...my true desire doesn't want me and is married."

"Yes...of course you and your married women."

"Not just any married woman...you."

"Bond...that will dissipate the second a long legged blonde is under you."

"No...no it won't. Even with another under me it will be you I am attempting to pleasure."

M blushes and removes her small hand from his. "Bond...stop being ridiculous."

"Stop assuming that my feelings for you are ridiculous just because you're older...I love you and age has no bearing on my feelings for you. Christ even your husband can see that."

"And what do you expect to come of this? What can possibly happen between us...we have already gone through this. I am married...I am too damn old for this, and we have a bloody job to do!"

"I know we do M...I will wait for you."

"You will not...the second you are capable that nurse will be assisting you up against the wall of the walk in shower."

"That is just sex...if it happens at all. I need to make sure my equipment will work for when it really counts M."

"Get some sleep Bond. I will see you at dinner."

M walks away from her damaged and drugged agent knowing in her heart that he believes what he says. She cannot see the logic in his desire for her but a part of her...a small part of her heart soars at the thought of Bond's need for her.

M remembers the feeling of his lips on hers and the thrill of those eyes on her...shaded in desire. No fantasy has ever been so visceral and real. And completely, hopelessly wrong.

Nigel...what can she say. M loves the man and it is arousing that he is fighting for her still after all these years. His jealousy in this matter is surprising.

M exits the building and sees Mitchell come out to follow her. "Mitchell. The perimeter is secured?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then I will be safe enough with my husband. Go have a drink and sit in the sun if you like."

"Thank you ma'am. Call if you need me."

"I will."

M walks towards the bench Nigel sits on and walks around to stand in front of him holding out her hand.

Nigel takes it and and stands with a smile on his face as he tucks her arm into his.

"So...does this mean I won?"

"Won what?"

"You."

"You won me many years ago my love...what makes you think I would suddenly change my mind?"

"That gorgeous man in there...he bled and took a horrible, massive beating for you."

"Yes and for the mission."

"The mission. I know you cannot say anything but I don't think the Frenchman was part of the mission."

"No he was not. I told you...I did what I had to do Nigel. Do you want the details...what he did with me. How he touched me. What he whispered into my ear?"

"Yes I do...but I don't. What I truly want to know is what happened when Bond kissed you?"

They stop walking along the shore. M looks up at her husband in surprise.

"Oh are you going to deny that he did? He does not seem the type of man not to try, by whatever means necessary to get what he wants."

"He did try...I told him no. I truly think it was all just a reaction to Beaulieu's plan to use me. Bond was spurred on by another's attraction to me. Sound familiar?"

"No...and don't try to dismiss that man. Bond told me the man did originally wanted to use you as leverage but that something changed."

M rolls her eyes. "He was drugged that night...and yes I was worried...something was different about the man but he picked up two women and entertained them instead...which did not bother me in the least."

"So…Bond...he professes his love for you and you brush him off while harbouring natural desires for the handsome lad."

"Nigel...what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"

"I want to make love to you but I cannot help to think that I will not be forefront in your mind if I do. Not that I don't understand and I do not want to rush you into anything after such a traumatic few days."

"Thank you Nigel. It is also you who are acting strangely about the entire thing...giving that book to Bond."

"What...Tanner told me you were playing his mother...my god the two of you just walked right in to that literary disaster with no help from me."

"Enzo decided that just to torment Bond and he thought he was my son at first...with the blue eyes. Will you promise to be civil. I invited Bond to eat with Tanner and us tonight."

"Of course...how can I hold his exceptionally good taste in women against him love." Nigel says with more than a small hint of sarcasm.

M looks up to her husband of many years and can see the frustration coming off him in waves.

M pulls Nigel down into a kiss...it escalates as he wraps his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James' nurse had helped him clean up and asked if he would like to go outside. He agreed and puts a robe on and gets into a wheelchair.

Janet the lovely nurse MI6 hired chats with him while she pushes him outside. The first thing that Bond sees is M kissing her husband by the lake.

All the drugs in the world cannot take the effect the extra fast pounding of his heart causes coursing through his body to every sensitive nerve area of pain.

"Oh look. Your parents are so cute together. Your father is a very handsome man. you must have gotten your blonde hair from your mother."

"Yes...I did."

"Do you want me to wheel them over to them?"

"No...I am feeling suddenly tired...perhaps bed."

"You will be dining with your parents tonight?"

"Only if you're planning on killing me with your beauty dear."

"What?"

"My parents are dead."

"But...they…I am sorry...your…"

"She is my boss and an infuriating one at that."

"Well that is nice...to have a boss that cares so much to stand by you like she did when you were in your time of need."

"Yes well there were extenuating circumstances and now she gets to have a vacation in Italy with her husband out of it."

"You sound bitter about the entire thing Mr. Bond. I am sure you will heal eventually and be able to do...what I bet you spend a lot of time doing to women...or men of your choosing."

Bond smiles at her. "I will need help eventually to test that theory."

"I am sure I can be of service if your wife is not around?"

"No wife...married to the job." Bond says as he looks across the grass at M.

"No time for a wife...lucky me then. Two single people with a challenging recuperation project. I am sure it will be very rewarding for both of us."

Bond nods as he see's M begin to move back towards the house. She and Nigel see Bond watching them and Bond can see the frowns on their faces. They walk up to him and Janet his nurse.

"Bond I thought you needed some rest."

"Janet convinced me of some fresh air...didn't you Janet?"

"Yes ma'am...sir. I mistakenly thought that the handsome Mr. Bond was your son."

Nigel speaks up. "Oh well I am sure he corrected that in a hurry."

M elbows her husband and frowns at him. "Well, no we are not his parents. Are you going to feel well enough to join us along with Tanner later Bond?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world M...Nigel...may I call you Nigel? I feel so close to you now, knowing that we share literature...along with an overprotective attitude towards M here."

"That is what you call it now eh? Please do call me Nigel, James. I may not be your father but I am always full of sound advice should you require it."

"Nigel...James...behave."

"Why darling...I am only offering my superior knowledge on subjects that Bond is practically dying to know more about."

"You really hit the nail on the head when you said he was passive aggressive M. However did you raise the children with his scathing wit and your absences? Family dinners must have been highly entertaining. I have little memory of my own and would love to hear about you explaining your day at work at the dinner table. Nigel I take it you can cook? I know M can barely boil water and she was hardly home in time most nights."

"I can manage fine in the kitchen as well as the bedroom James. If you want stories from either you will have to ask sweetly keeping in mind your invitation is hardly special...her closest work companion Mr. Tanner will be dining with us as well."

"Enough out of both of you. We will see you at dinner Bond."

M has know idea what this argument is doing to the poor nurse who looks very concerned for the three of them.

"Yes love...let us retire to our room and lie down also. Bond goodbye until later. Enjoy your nap."

Bond shoots a glare at Nigel Mansfield. "I will and M...don't let him pressure you into anything you are not ready to freely give."

"007...that is enough. It is really none of your business." M sees Nigel smirk at Bond and she rounds on him. "As for you...you are…"

"What am I dear...you may attempt to order me around...but I am your husband not your employee."

"Just stop acting like an ass and I will feel a lot better about referring to you as husband!"

"I see. You are sorry for inviting me now. How cozy it would have been for the two of you here by yourselves...to oversee the healing of his manhood."

"Tanner would be here also. It is a bloody working holiday! I have heard enough from both of you!"

M storms off in an angry huff.

Bond motions for Janet to take him inside.

"Well that was interesting. I have no idea what just happened but your dinner tonight reminds me of that old movie title... _Guess who's coming to dinner_?"

Bond laughs. "You are right...it will be interesting. Poor Tanner will never forget tonight."

"What is it between you and the husband? It almost seemed like you dated his daughter without approval or something."

"Or something...you are right there Janet. I need to rest up and not take too many meds...I would like to ween myself off the stronger pain killers."

"Very well if you think you can manage. We can always dose higher in the evening so you can sleep."

"Yes well I need to be alert for any conversations with the old man."

"Just don't let it come to blows over her."

"Her?"

"The daughter...right?"

"Oh...yes...the woman I am not allowed to have a non-professional relationship with."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Dinner in the main dining area is a private affair. This facility has been rented for the 3 weeks exclusively for MI6 use.

Mitchell and two others are security, as well as security provided by the facility itself.

M's decision to invite her husband might have been wrong. M never expected this level of tension between Nigel and James Bond. Then again, how could she ever think that Nigel would deduce 007′s rather inappropriate feelings for her.

There are three doctors and a 3 nurses on rotation for 24 as well as cleaning staff and a cook and two servers for the daytime.

M and her husband have a suite. Tanner and Mitchell and other security have rooms down the hall from M, on the second floor. The hospital area rooms are on the main level where James is.

The dining area is off the main hall and the menu is usually modified for the patients however, M and guests are being afforded different meals.

The servers open wine and fill the glasses of three of the guests and water for Bond.

"So what will be the non-work related topics of conversation this evening?" Bond asks.

"How are you doing Bond?" Tanner asks.

"I've been better but there is no infection of which I am very grateful."

"I can imagine."

"I don't think you really can Tanner. Have you read the report?"

"Yes."

"I bet they have some interesting photos of what the damage was."

Tanner begins to pale as he sips his wine.

"Bond how was your nap? You seem clear headed this evening."

"Yes M. I thought it best to begin weaning off the strong painkillers, and I needed to be ready to question dear old dad...according to the staff anyway."

"The staff still thinks you are our son? Well, I can tell by your inappropriate questions that I did a horrible job raising you then." Nigel says.

Tanner looks suddenly from Nigel to Bond not knowing what is going on. M is silently fuming as she sips her wine about to enter the fray.

Nigel beats her too it by asking Tanner a question. "Mr. Tanner are you in love with my wife as much as her blonde agent?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Nigel...stop it!"

"No Olivia...you invited me here! I thought it was for a vacation after worrying after you for days without much from Tanner or Villiers about what was going on. You could have died and then perhaps they would have thought to give me a call...eventually."

"Mr. Mansfield...I am sorry but we were busy trying to get supplies to M and manage the situation from a distance."

"So answer the question Mr. Tanner. How do you feel about my wife...really?"

"I...I respect M a great deal. She is a good boss and fair."

James scowls. "That is not what he asked Tanner. He wants to know how many of us have sexual fantasies about M."

James takes a sip from his water and shoots a glare back at M's husband.

"However Nigel may I call you Nigel? It is far better than dad. Anyway Nigel, without a device from Q branch developed to read minds I guess we will never truly know the answer to your question. And let's not be sexist...there could be just as many women who want to screw M along with myself and the poor flushed and twitching Bill Tanner."

"Bond! This is enough out of all of you."

"No Olivia...this is good. I want to know what goes on with the sexy spies you spend all your time with."

"Mathis wanted her...if you want to start writing out a list." Bond tears off a piece of his roll and pops it in his mouth. "He gave her the watch Tanner sent that helped us find her when the bad men took her."

Bond pops some more bread into his mouth as he continues his needling of M's arrogant husband.

"Mathis asked if she was single, not that, that matters to the French eh M?"

M rolls her eyes as she too eats a small piece of bread.

"Bond again...shall we enjoy some time eating now, not jabbing at each other. I get enough of this with the government."

"So this Mathis...is he a young man too?" Nigel asks irritated by Bond and all that he is saying.

Bond shakes his head as he eats some bread. "No. Mathis is in his 50's and found her entirely entrancing."

Nigel grimaces and shoots a look at his wife who just continues eating.

"I did nothing wrong Nigel so stop glaring at me. All of this is irrelevant to the job and I am not rising to his bating and neither should you."

"Nothing wrong? You sleep with your kidnapper and fool around with an agent and that is nothing?"

M stands suddenly tossing her serviette on the table. "I will not be questioned like this...accused of infidelity when how soon you forget that I am the head of an agency that make information our top priority. You my dear husband have not always been faithful to me and I have proof!"

Nigel looks down at his plate. Bond cannot resist taking the screws to him a bit for his accusations.

"Not entirely passive aggressive I see….well FATHER how well were you raised?"

Tanner looks increasingly uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

"Perhaps if my wife was more attentive and allowed to leave the bloody office I would not have had to find more interested company!"

"Oh Tanner...mummy and daddy are fighting. I for one will not be sad to see them divorce."

Tanner glares at Bond as they see M leave the table visibly upset. M leave the dining room followed closely by Nigel who is pleading with her.

"What the hell was that Bond?"

"That is a jealous husband who has nothing to be jealous of me about. He is very angry that M had to sleep with Beaulieu and he is misdirecting his anger at everyone else."

"That part was kind of soft in the report...it thought the deal she spoke of was soft in nature but I was not there. Villiers helped her make it and he did seem a little uncomfortable with it when he gave it to me to go over. What about his attacks on you?"

"I confessed my love for M on the mission and Nigel deduced that I had. Now he is lashing out at the two of us for nothing of any seriousness."

"What in hell did you do Bond?"

"I kissed her...that is all."

"Nigel figured it out?"

"I think M may have even told him...she was traveling as my mother...he gave me _Oedipus rex_ to read."

"Shit Bond...you could ruin their marriage."

"Good!"

"How can you be so flippant about that!"

"I love that woman more than my own life...I tried to die rather than have that rich bastard touch her but she negotiated the deal for my life and Villiers'. M went on her back for that ass and wouldn't even let me kill him for it!"

"We still have no idea who it was that set M free before Mitchell found you. Whoever killed Le Chiffre was not happy about his losses and not willing to let him beat it out of you. M has us looking into everything."

"Did she pay that bastard back?"

"Yes but not all the money only his bit. We have someone on him and his holdings. M feels they may go after him for the money."

"Still he should be killed."

"I agree with you there but M does not. She wants the big fish not a wealthy man with legal investments and holdings."

M and Nigel return to the room and M moves calmly to take her seat.

Nigel moves to Bond extending his hand to shake. James stares at the man waiting for an explanation to the sudden shift in attitude. If the look on M's face is anything to go by he was just given the riot act.

"James I want to apologize to you for acquisitions of impropriety. Also to you Bill for the same. I want you to understand that my anger is with my frustrating inability to protect the woman I love from the danger of her profession. I cannot help you to protect her but I hope you continue to do so. Having you care for her is a double edged sword, being so close to her...well it is not surprising for anyone to fall in love with my wife. Please continue to watch over her and if for any reason she decide...well I wish you good luck."

James and Bill look at each other and to Nigel and both shake his hand in turn.

The continue eating discussing books...television, music and sport to keep everything neutral.

Bond is exhausted by the end of dinner. Tanner offers to push him back to his room and Bond accepts. He would rather have M but that will be out of the question considering.

"Bond you need to go easy...I mean this can all be explained away by drugs and injury but you have to stop provoking M."

"How am I provoking M...she appreciates what I did on that mission...she may not be able to reciprocate my feelings but she has no real complaints on my abilities at the casino. Even if the disastrous events of the mission had us playing the situation by ear the entire time. Really M could have been an excellent agent. She really managed it all with grace and intelligence."

"I don't doubt that you did. It was a mistake for her to allow Nigel here. I think the guilt of the situation with Beaulieu made her do it."

"Yes...Tanner...on a serious note, you need to check on her...listen at the door. Use the bio imagery in the case to see if she is alright."

"What? Why?"

"I am afraid that he will force her to do something she is not yet ready to do."

"Are you insane? I am not going to listen at their door to hear if they are having sex."

"It could just be an argument that gets out of control Tanner. I am worried about her. M needs to talk to someone about what happened. Can you call in a doctor...while she is here?"

"I can do that. I would be normal under the circumstances."

"Do that and keep me up to date on leads on who killed Le Chiffre. I would like to know about this shadowy organization as much as M."

Tanner hands off Bond to his nurse and goes upstairs pausing outside M's door. He knocks softly.

M answers in a dressing gown. "Yes Tanner what is it?"

"I put Bond to bed and wanted you to know that I have contacted Dr. Fielding and he will be here tomorrow to work with you and Bond."

"Me? What is going on Tanner?"

"M it is standard operating procedure considering the mission and abduction you went through."

"Fine...did Bond put you up to this...or Nigel?"

"Bond...is everything alright with you and Nigel M?"

"Yes...everything is fine...will be fine."

"Perhaps he should have sessions with Dr. Fielding also?"

"I will ask him. Is that all?"

"Bond wanted me….well he asked me to make sure...if you need to talk or get away...you can come to my room."

M looks shocked. "What? Bond...he thinks Nigel will force me...believe me that will never happen. I have to say that Nigel's display of marital jealousy was as shocking to me as it was to all other witnesses. He is a good man and has been overwhelmed by all this. Thank you for the offer of assistance but I will handle him just fine."

Tanner shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "You know where I will be and my door is always open M."

"Thank you Tanner."

M closes the door pondering this situation. They think Nigel is going to lash out at her...nothing could be farther from the truth.

M walks into the suite to see her husband in his dressing gown just out of the bath.

"Who was that? Did they find the man you are looking for."

"No not yet. That was Tanner. He came to inform me that the psychologist is coming in to speak with Bond, myself and you if you would like."

"To deal with your...captivity?"

"Yes."

"And Bond's infatuation?"

"Well not that specifically but any mental issues surrounding his beating and recovery."

"I don't need help my dear but I want you and Bond to get the help you need. Even speak to the doctor about your agent's rather blatant desire for you."

"I don't think it is all that blatant."

"I do...and Bond admitted as much to me. I know not all your staff is in love with you...some likely hate you but he is one of your tougher agents...he can be dangerous and you need to be on a proper footing with him for your work relationship to work."

"That is true and Nigel...although this was very...uncomfortable...I want you to know...I do want you."

Nigel clasps her hand gently in his and pulls it to his lips.

"Are you sure you are ready? I can wait for as long as it takes."

"Well dear man...maybe I can't." M smiles at him and he leans down to kiss her like he did by the lake.

"Olivia are you just trying to use me for sex?" Nigel laughs and winks at her.

"Yes...yes I am. After...the other. I want something real...love and the kisses that only you can give me, my love."

"I am more than willing to provide those darling."

The two kiss again until M's knees weaken in desire.

The two lovers part just long enough to walk into the bedroom. With an overwhelming need to revitalized their 40 year long marriage.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

To my awesome guest reviewer (James). I cannot chat with you unless you enrol as a member but I want to thank you for your reviews. No I will not be changing from the T rating on this one. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it evolves.

Part 10

Two weeks later M is saying goodbye to Nigel and Tanner who are headed back to London. Bond still has a week until he is cleared and M is still on leave herself.

Sessions with Dr. Fielding are over and M included Nigel in on hers so that he would have more understanding of what happened to her. Although it was uncomfortable, the two of them have become closer to each other than they have been for years.

This carries over to the physical aspect of their marriage as well. Bond frowns after them every time they steal away in the afternoon after sessions with Dr. Feilding to take a nap…

Bond and Tanner know what has been going on. M has never smiled this much in either of their histories with her.

Bond is walking well on his own now and even spends some time alone with Nigel discussing _Oedipus rex._

Nigel laughs with Bond many times at his remarks about what it is about M that drives him mad. Nigel does not even rub it in that he and the wife have been fooling around every afternoon and night. It is a holiday after all.

Christ if M was Bond's...she wouldn't see the light of day...leave their room or even dress for the two weeks.

The two men are in a sort of truce.

Both accepting that the other loves her in a different way. M needs Nigel and always has. He is her escape from work...and with the tension of work meeting home...it was normal according to the Doctor, that the two men clash over M and her perceived role in their lives.

Bond has grown to have a respect for the man who holds the heart of the woman he loves. And Nigel trusts him alone with M, knowing that he will protect her.

Tanner needs to go back to London but will return with information on interesting parties that M is having him research. There have been a few strange leads in the case. The person or people that were controlling Le Chiffre.

M finds Bond in the garden after saying her goodbyes.

"So M...now you've finally got me all to yourself...what do you want to do with me?"

M laughs. "Bond...really now after all the drama...please drop the act. Tanner is going to be back in two days with a lead on something."

"Come...M I am feeling so much stronger that we should enjoy a walk around the estate."

"Alright but you must keep this all professional Bond...no...moments of insanity."

"Ok...business only...party pooper. Is Tanner going to find out who freed us?"

"Yes...I hope. I still cannot believe Mitchell never saw whoever they were as they left...it really seemed like no time had passed when he came in to help me with you."

"Time gets distorted in the stress of action during a mission M. That is something that we learn...and now that you are coming on missions with me...you need to get use too."

"I am not coming on missions with you! I was abducted into the last one and it almost cost me my marriage."

"How are the two of you really getting on M? Beside the copious amount sex you've been having. Second honeymoon?"

"Yes and we are fine...why are you still so bloody interested?"

"I need to live vicariously through someone else's love life that's why."

"Oh come now...I have it on good authority that you are already fully functional."

"Janet has been talking?"

"To anyone who will listen. Be Careful Bond. We still have another week here and that may just constitute a long term relationship for you."

"M and here I thought you wanted me to move on? Your husband is praying I do."

M laughs. "Stop your inappropriate flirting Bond...by now you know I…"

"You are my unicorn...yes I will always remember that M."

"If that nickname makes its way to the office I will end you 007."

"No that is just for you and me...and the memory of our date that day in the car I destroyed...you haven't been bitched out for that yet?"

"You won 100 million...I put it directly into the MI6 coffers so no one Aston Martin was not missed."

"So will MI6 be keeping that money?"

"I am going to negotiate that upon my return."

"You haven't turned the money over to them officially...yet? M that could mean you are still a target. You should transfer it somewhere."

"Oh and if I do...that will look suspicious and I will have the chairman of the house committee of useless facts all over me asking me what I was trying to hide. No Tanner set up that account and I only transferred out what was owed Enzo."

"Tanner told me that someone is watching Beaulieu."

"Yes he is being watched and Mathis is being held and questioned. He was released by Le Chiffre after being taken with me."

"That is suspicious but I do not think Mathis is with them...whoever they are. That man has alway been an information broker and he had nothing to give them, nor any use as a hostage against you."

"Still the man will never be flirtatious with me again after this is all said and done."

"Oh there will be others M...always."

"Are you still interested in continuing this mission once released Bond?"

"Yes."

"Good because I was using 005 to chase down some leads but I need him elsewhere. MI5 is also conducting some information gathering for us on domestic involvement...very hush hush of course."

"Yes well it wouldn't go well with others knowing that we can cooperate when needed now would it?"

"No...their director may get an even more inflated sense of worth and power."

"How high does this go M?"

"Government...investment companies, international businesses the corporate entities that control the global economy from oil to commodities of great value. It is endless amounts of information hidden in the shadows of the bloody web. I miss the days where it was clandestine meetings at cafes and brothels where any agent with a wire could turn the tides of a case...now it is the ever expanding Q branch that manages most of it. Bloody data sifters."

"So you miss the cold war do you M?"

"Yes I bloody well do if you must know! Just ask Villiers when you see him next...I bounded out of that bloody meeting after you blew up the embassy saying that very thing."

"I can picture you now...the anger rolling off you in waves and poor Villiers trying to keep up with you. I love it when you are a force of nature M."

"I have never had that power...nature is a completely different matter and what with the global climate crisis...things are shifting."

"Yes I suppose that and running out of oil will have us all concerned for the future."

"All of this will lead to some organization or person eventually and I want you to chase them down and cut the head off the snake."

"It would be my pleasure M. What about us?"

"What do you mean us? We have seen doctors and you and Nigel have some sort of accord. You are not seriously going to come on to me here just because he is gone...not after all we've been through?"

"I promised I would not but if you are in the mood and your husband is gone...I will volunteer my services and you can decide for yourself if I am a fully functional 00 agent again."

M laughs at him. "No...I will not be doing that. You have that beautiful nurse to entertain you what do you need me for."

"I need you M...I will always need you. I told you I would wait for you and I was not lying M. Someday...you and I will be in the right place and time."

"I hope not Bond...because that means Nigel is gone and I don't want to think about that."

"I know M...but I do not want you to think that because I am entertaining other women…that you are not first in my thoughts."

"Over time that will change...time changes many things and you are still young and could marry and have children."

"M stop it...you know 00's don't get married and have children. My feelings for you will never change."

"You say that now…"

"I have nor will I ever feel this way about another woman for as long as I live."

"Bond is this how you manage to get all those women? The act is a good one and really makes one feel like they are the only woman in the world. It is a very excellent talent for a 00 and you will make a very successful one if you get your head in the game and stop flirting inappropriately with your superiors."

"I only flirt with you M."

"So...it does not change that it is wrong."

"Come on M...admit you like me best."

"No...I like Tanner best."

Bond smirks and looks down into her eyes. "Tease."

"Flirt."

They never really realized how far they were walking but they are no longer on the grounds and a car come along the lane they are walking on. It pulls up and stops. Three men come out of a limousine and pull guns on them.

"Come with us."

How could they be so stupid...where the hell is Mitchell...he was following at one point even if it was at a distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is a man sitting beside M holding a gun against her ribs. Bond is directly across from the man with the gun and unfortunately beside him is Enzo Beaulieu.

"What is this?" M asks knowing the answer but wishing to break the silence and draw the mystery man out.

M clicks the winding button on her watch twice opening up the com between MI6 and the car.

Now they will pick up some of the conversations and manage to send an extraction team.

"This my dear is a trip to the bank for the money you owe me."

"You...you are the head of this mystery organization Le Chiffre worked for? Or near to it? An introduction would be polite and you are from Ireland or the UK by your accent or at least raised there."

"Yes well I tend not to be polite when people vex me. You must know how that feels M...head of MI6 and your handsome agent James Bond."

"You killed Le Chiffre...you came into the room and..."

The man smirks at her as he runs his finger down her face just like he did when she was tied to the table in that warehouse.

Bond frowns at the man and points at Enzo Beaulieu. "You know us...and brought along an unwanted companion. Your name is?"

Enzo has remained quietly staring at M across from him. His face nervous and not comfortable with this situation.

"Mr. White and my organization is Quantum and that idiot Le Chiffre lost money that could harm my operation. That is why Beaulieu is here...I need the entire 150 million and he did so wish to see the lovely M again."

M shoots a glance at Enzo across from her as she speaks. "Now that we are aware of your organization...even if you kill us we will find you."

"M...my dear I have no wish to harm you. In fact I would rather you join with us. It will be immensely profitable to have your agency turn its focus away once in a while."

"That will never happen."

"You say that now yet you so easily gave yourself away just to save two of your men. I think you may see it our way and the 150 was not yours to begin with so the only real loser here is Beaulieu."

M looks across at Enzo and stares him straight in the eyes not willing to budge or shy away from what happened between them.

"That was then and the circumstances led to the lives of my men and the winnings. That is a success in my book and regardless of the personal discomfort I suffered having to lie with him...I would do it again if I had to for Queen and country."

"How noble...or did you like him?"

M scoffs. "As if."

"Mr. Bond how do you feel about all of this? About your boss having to go on her back to save you?"

Bond is fuming...he knows there is no way he can disarm him without M getting hurt and he is not entirely recovered from him torture.

"Silently angry about it. A little bird told me the husband is jealous of you but he and M reconciled in that hospital. How was that Bond? How is watching the woman you fantasize about sleep with this rich ass and then bed her husband down the hall from you?"

M turns to her side to look at the man. "What little bird?"

The man hits the divide between the front of the limo and the back. Mitchell is sitting beside the driver. M's eyes go wide in shock.

"Ma'am...Bond. Mr. White made me a deal I could not pass up."

"Mr. White is it. Well I hope you were well compensated Mitchell because treason will prevent you ever being allowed home again."

"Perhaps I was tired of being your lap dog...barely acknowledge!"

"Really...I didn't realize you required constant validation and tut tutting over to do your bloody job!"

"Bitch! I don't see what Bond can possibly want in a bitter old hag like you."

Bond turns to Mitchell with a glare. "You never did have any taste mate!"

"Fuck you Bond! You are just sniffing around her so that you can brag to the rest of the arrogant 00's that you managed to make M moan. If you are even good enough for that!"

"I will enjoy killing you Mitchell."

White laughs. "Come now boys stop fighting. Let us all calm and work through how this will happen so that possibly everyone lives and I get what I want."

"I find it strange that you will let us live...that hardly sounds like criminal mastermind planning to take over the world thinking." M says.

"I don't want the world and I find having the ability to have highly placed people who owe me far greater reward. I am a lover not a fighter M and all may go as long as the money is mine."

"My money...you kill my daughter and take my money and what MI6 loses nothing and I...I have lost more than anyone!" Enzo shouts at the man.

"Well if you would like to feel better about the deal Enzo. I can kill Bond and give you M. She can remain chained in your bedroom until you tire of her. But holding her against her will is not what you want from her now is it? No...Mitchell told me that you think you've fallen for her. It can't last long...I mean she has to be 65 at least and I'm about the same but I prefer my women younger more willing and supple."

M rolls her eyes. "I am not going to be the plaything of a bloody millionaire, nor you White!"

"I think you will do what you are told for once M...christ you've been ordering around MI6 for nineteen years but you're not entitled to order around the world."

M looks to Bond with a questioning glance...how much does this man know about her? How did he know specifically how long she has been M? Mitchell wouldn't know nor care how long she has been there.

Mitchell has only been with six for 8 years. Who else does White have in his pocket at MI6?

"That you know of my long tenure at MI6 leads me to believe you have someone else in my organization."

"How very astute M. Yes...we have people everywhere."

M hopes Tanner and Q are picking this all up...the seals need to be examined.

"I will be sure to root out all the bad weeds as soon as I get back to London."

White smiles. "If you get back M...IF. I need you on my team before I let you go. I will keep you until you agree and in that time I will have men take your husband for leverage. Mitchell has been kind enough to provide me with your address. There are men on their way to get him now."

"No you can't! He has nothing to do with this! Leave him alone!"

M is fuming mad and she hopes the urgency and sound reach whoever may be listening in London.

"I can do anything I want to M. I can take you right here in front of two of your lovers and your former bodyguard if I like."

M looks shocked and panicked as she moves as far away from him physically as she can. Enzo looks sad and hopeless. Bond...well Bond is about to explode and kill the man if he even makes a small move towards M.

"You are not the head of this organization are you Mr. White?"

"Why would you say that my dear?"

"No reason. Just keep to yourself and you will stay alive for now."

White looks confused and then he looks across into the face of James Bond and suddenly feels a small amount of fear...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Guest "James" I can respond to you directly if you register and join FanFiction...if you want to see the list click on the highlighted saye0036 beside the story and look at my entire list of stories. Thanks to everyone who read my stories :)

 _The Proposal_ is part 4.

The first is called _Care to Explain_. s/10217422/1/Care-to-Explain

The second is _Care to Explain 2_. s/10233664/1/Care-to-Explain-2

The third is a darker story called _The Invisible Man._ s/10939433/1/The-Invisible-Man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desperate Measures

Part 11

Tanner runs into coms with Villiers following behind speaking quickly into his mobile.

"Yes Prime Minister we have a car sent to intercept and from their current location we believe they are on their way to Venice. We have agents at the ready. I will keep you apprised of the situation as it unfolds Sir."

"Ok what have we got Q...other than they have been kidnapped?" Tanner asks.

"We have the car's speed and location and other than that? We know what he wants and other than inciting arguments and threatening M's husband nothing much to report. Bond is being very quiet during the whole ordeal though...wouldn't you say?"

Tanner frowns, "he is not fully recovered from his injuries...I don't know if he can take an armed man and keep two hostages alive. His primary concern is M."

"Yes...quite. From the sounds of the conversation 007 is suffering from a classic case of a crush on the boss."

Villiers frowns. "Q...you've know her the longest of all. You know well enough that M would never...lead an employee to...I don't know…"

Tanner snaps. "Villiers don't blow a gasket. Bond is just infatuated but it will fade. It is not like it hasn't happened before. 005 is sitting in M's flat with 003 and Nigel waiting for the men from this Quantum to make a move. Nigel has packed a bag for himself and M for a safe house until she can find a new flat."

"Good I hope they catch the bastards!" Q says shocking the others. They are not use to hearing such venom from the older man.

"Now we wait and once the teams are in position we will monitor what M says and go on her cue." Tanner adds.

The three of them place headphones on to listen more carefully to the conversations going on in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your arrogance knows no bounds does it M. I hold all the cards everything you care about. I will soon have the old man and I know what you did with Mr. Beaulieu just to save your agent and your secretary." White says.

"So now you want all the money...that is all that matters. No loyalty to anything more than money."

"Come on M...this is the way the world is evolving. There are no countries there are only multinationals."

"To some of us there still are bigger more important things."

"Sex and money make the world go around don't they Enzo...now that we are business partners may I call you Enzo?"

Enzo nods. "I would not call us that...you may be partially responsible for killing my daughter."

"But I am only taking the 50 million you were willing to give her to possibly lose gambling. All just for sex with M. I will sweeten the pot if you like. You may now be a full member of Quantum and receive benefits that come with that."

"No. I do not want contact at all...I will give you this money but I want something in return."

"Alright...since you are being so generous with a large gift with absolutely no return. What is it that you want."

"I want her."

There is a audible inhalation of breath and then silence.

White examines the Frenchman carefully and then turns to M. Her face is flushed and she avoids his eyes, looking at the floor of the limousine instead.

Bond is furious but says nothing.

White looks back and forth between M and Enzo.

"Well I can honestly say I was not expecting that. I jokingly offered her to you knowing that whatever happened between you is done...I didn't actually think you had fallen for M. M I am starting to become very curious about you."

"NO!" Bond yells.

"Well...well...Mitchell...what do you think of this?"

Mitchell turns from the front of the car.

"Some like the power suits and she has held up very well for her age...her body is good and she dresses well, smells fine...nice expensive perfume. If I could duck tape her mouth shut...I would."

M's eyes shoot up and meet those of the man who has been her bodyguard for 7 years. Mitchell smirks and winks at her shocked expression.

"I think Tanner fancies her...her bossiness is definitely a turn on for him...just like Bond here."

M is turning crimson in embarrassment knowing that MI6 is likely listening in on this conversation. Mitchell obviously forgot about the watch from Q branch.

"Enzo...I agree. I will try not kill her after she transfers the money. If she behaves you can take her. Although, I can't imagine she will stay with you willingly."

"No...she will not but she will be alive...I don't want to see her hurt."

"My god! So very romantic. What do you think of this Bond...he is willing to pay 50 million for a woman who hates him and will just walk away back to her husband. Then again...she already gave him sex. I suppose I am just confused as to when you fell in love Enzo? Was she really that good?"

"Enough!" M shouts.

"Oh come now my dear. I just want to know why a man like him would pay so much for you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea."

"Oh I think you must have some answers...you are M after all but then again we thought your organization was looking over our shoulders with the bloody CIA and here you have not ever heard of us."

"Well. Mr. White we are fast learners and there will be no place for you to hide from us." M snaps at him.

White laughs. "Bond you are very quiet. Your boss will live and should take Enzo to bed at least once more just for thanks. What do you think of all this agent Bond?"

"Fuck off!"

"Really...so articulate."

"I will enjoy killing you White and Mitchell, you too."

Mitchell laughs from the front of the car.

"What! You're not going to kill Enzo for making love to your boss. Mitchell tells me you were beside yourself about that at Casino Royale. Is his willingness to save her changing your mind about him?"

"I guess. I am her bodyguard since her's is a bloody traitor...it is my job to make sure she is safe."

"So you will agree to allow Enzo take her away...you however, I will give to Mitchell to take care of...00's are far too dangerous to allow go free. I will leave you at his mercy."

"You can have him try."

M looks at Enzo as if willing him to step in and negotiate for his life also. Enzo reaches across and takes her hand and brings it to his lips.

"I am sorry my dear M but I am not noble you know that by now...after our time together. I want you but I have nothing to hold over you to get you back into my bed. I will live happy that I have managed to save your life."

"What if I was willing?"

"What?"

White begins to laugh. "My my...now this is getting interesting. Let the bargaining begin."

"M...NO!" Bond says. "Not again."

M cannot meet Bond's eyes. "It is not your call 007." M says in that stern no nonsense way of hers. It was an order not a request.

"I almost want to sample her myself after all this...my...my the pleasure of older women. Is it the postmenopausal sex...is it different?"

"You already agreed to terms White." M turns to her right and glares at the man as he moves closer to her on the seat.

"I know but the money is not in my hands yet. Maybe not until tomorrow morning."

M pales with the thought of having to spend a night in a hotel with White, Enzo or that traitor Mitchell as they keep Bond only barely alive to coerce her into giving them access to 100 million.

"It will not happen."

"Oh really M and how do you plan on stopping me?"

"The deal is made White...she is mine."

"Come now Enzo. Prima nocta is assumed as part of the deal...yes."

"You would need to be a king to do that White and you are no king." M continues glaring at the man.

James is about to pounce as he sees White begin to lean his head towards M for a kiss.

A helicopter suddenly swoops over the car and two other cars surround theirs.

Mitchell yells from the front as a gunshot rings out killing the driver. Mitchell manages to pull the dead man out of the way as he take the wheel.

Those in the back are tossed around. M clicks her safety belt on as they are now involved in a high speed chase.

"I think you should cut your losses and pull over Mitchell." Bond yells behind him as he gets ready for anything.

"Screw that! We are almost there and I will lose them in the city."

"M...your men don't care that much about your life if they are willing to shoot the driver of a car speeding along with you in it." White says.

Enzo holds the handle above him as the speed and weaving of the vehicle increases.

"Mitchell how did they know where we are?" White asks flustered for the first time since capturing M and Bond.

"The watch she is wearing….damn it! Toss it out the window!"

White grabs for her left hand which M stuffs along the door of the car. White struggles to get M to cooperate and his gun falls to the seat.

M knocks the gun to the floor with her right hand and Bond leaps for it.

James shoots White in the leg and turns to Mitchell.

"Stop the car!"

Mitchell is driving further into the suburbs of the city by this time.

"If you shoot me we will all die. I will make sure of it!"

Bond grimaces. "Your new boss has a bullet in his leg...shall we ask him for orders then?"

White is sweating and holding his leg as he pulls his tie loose with one hand and ties off his leg above the wound.

"Get me to hospital!"

Mitchell nods and makes his way further into Venice. He realizes that his mission is about done but he still has some tricks and his gun.

He will take M out if it is the last thing he does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q yells. "What is going on!"

"Mitchell is driving recklessly and apparently bond got the gun and shot White. M still has the watch...thank god! Why the bloody hell did the team shoot the driver!?"

"I don't know Q." Tanner says. "It has to have been an accident."

"They are in the city now. Any new orders Tanner?" Villiers asks.

"Follow them and stay close...they are headed to hospital...on their route." A map comes up of Venice. Driving will become very difficult soon as the canals take over for streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drive into the city at speed…"Mitchell what the hell is your game plan?" M screams. "You are more likely to kill us all than manage to bloody well escape!"

"Calm yourself M...or I will shoot you now!"

Bond pulls White out of his seat and tosses him beside Beaulieu as he plops down beside M. Now he has a clear shot at Mitchell's head and all the enemies are towards the front of the car.

"This is not going to end well Mitchell. If you want to live...pull over now!" James orders.

"You talk a good talk Bond but I am getting White to hospital...then I will disappear."

There is a hospital up the street the sign indicates. Bond tenses ready for action and he pushes M down in the seat so that she makes less of a target. He unclips her seatbelt and whispers to her.

"Get out of this car and into the building as fast as you can."

M meets his eyes for a moment and nods as the car grinds to a sudden hault. Bond shoots at Mitchell but he is already out of the car and running behind a pillar.

Emergency personnel and MI6 agent cars stop in the entrance. The agents exchange fire with Mitchell as Bond leans in the front to unlock the doors.

"M run!"

M and Enzo climb out of the car. Enzo following M closely as Bond gets White out of the back. He holds White in front of him to keep Mitchell from firing at him.

Mitchell instead takes aim at M…"DOWN M!" Bond screams as a shot rings out. Bond see's Enzo and M crash to the ground...there is blood and James is enraged as he tosses White aside and heads after Mitchell.

Mitchell is fully healthy and moves fast but Bond is fueled by anger for him possibly shooting M. They tear through side streets and into a derelict building.

Mitchell hits the stairs and runs up to obtain strategical advantage of higher ground.

Bond follow with the single minded determination to murder the ass who was suppose to always guard her and has failed. He is likely the reason M was taken in the Bahamas to begin with.

Mitchell fires down at Bond making him slow. Bond fires at him...Mitchell reaches the top and hides behind some construction materials.

Bond leaps off the ground to the ropes and chains attached to the ceiling...shooting as he swings out. Michell returns fire and jumps at Bond.

Bond takes the blow and smashes his gun into Mitchell's face as the two of them begin to fight. Mitchell manages to knock the gun from Bond's hand as Bond attempts to wrap a rope around the bastard's neck.

Bond's leg is twirled in the ropes as he swings to try to smash Mitchell into falling the three or four stories to the ground.

The strain is making the ropes and chains drop and come away from the ceiling.

Bond is lower and he tries to swing up to do battle with Mitchell further. Mitchell has his gun on Bond's head and pulls the trigger...nothing. The bullets are wasted. Mitchell tries to climb up the ropes but Bond grabs his leg and pulls with all his might.

The two men are both entwined with ropes but Mitchell still has one around his neck as Bond finally pulls him free.

Mitchell's body does not hit the floor but instead hangs from his broken neck from the rope Bond manage to twist him in earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent pull the man off M to see if their leader is harmed...Mr. White move quietly away while they are all distracted and moves to the canal and onto a boat.

M is fine...Enzo took the bullet for her.

"Enzo...can you hear me?"

"Yes...M...you are not hurt are you?"

M is surprised by the concern in the man's eyes.

"Get a doctor!" One of the agents runs to get a gurney.

"M...M...if I should join my sweet daughter I….I want you to know...I'm sorry for forcing you. I wish we could have met under different circumstances….that you were an agent sent to seduce me…."

"Enzo….try not to talk the doctor is here."

"M...I fell in love with you...after I destroyed...any chance...to have you...love...me...back."

M nods as she holds the man's hand. The doctors descend and begin working on him.

M turns around and looks for White. "Where is White...the mark with the bullet in his leg?"

Two agents in one car rush into the hospital to see if they can locate White. Two stay beside M while she walks over to where she last saw White standing.

"Damn it! Tanner if you are still listening...White is in the wind. I repeat he did not go into hospital to have his leg tended."

One of the agents hands M a mobile.

"No he is in the wind...Bond is after Mitchell. Do we have a safe house? Ok I will contact you later."

M climbs into the back of the car that chased them into the city. An agent closes the door for her and moves into the front with the driver.

M's hands are shaking...she was almost shot. Enzo is...she doesn't know...alive she will presume but she will never see the man again.

M touches her shoulder and feels wetness that she assumes is Enzo's blood. But there is pain at the sight.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

Then man in the front says no but possibly at the safe house.

M will have to wait to tend to her bullet wound until then...it is just a graze...she barely noticed it.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Bond stumbles back to the hospital. There is a car and an agent waiting for him.

The agent hands Bond a mobile and he brings it to his ear. "Tanner...what is going on?"

 _White escaped...didn't go into the hospital. Enzo is fine and in hospital recovering. We have guards on him. Mitchell?_

"Dead."

 _Good. M is at the safe house. Have the agents take you to her._

"We will report in later."

Bond climbs in the back of the car and is taken to M.

They reach the safe house and Bond rushes in the door. His eyes search the dim room for her and he lets out the breath he was holding once he see's her.

M stands up from the chair in the small front room. "Bond...what happened?"

"He's dead and I hear White is in the wind and Enzo lives...unfortunately."

Bond notices a first aid kit in front of her lying on a coffee table.

M sits and tries to open a first aid kit with one hand.

"M?"

"I took a scrape on my shoulder."

"What? Why didn't you stay at the bloody hospital!"

Bond moves and sits down on the table in front of her as he open the kit.

"Where M?"

"Left shoulder."

Bond gently pulls away her jacket and puts it on the floor as he looks at the blood on her blouse. He can tear it away but that will destroy the blouse completely and they do not have any other clothing.

Not to mention the fun of undressing her is a fantasy come true. James smirks at her as he deftly undoes the buttons of her blouse.

"Bond!"

"M I need to see the wound to clean it." He manages while barely containing his smirk.

M's bra is ivory much like her skin...with lace...he tears his eyes away and swallows as he take a fast look. He knows he has work to do...important work. However, undressing her has aroused him deeply.

Considering the damage he received at the hands of Le Chiffre three weeks ago it is amazing that he is this aroused.

Yes...James had sex with the nurse but she had to spend a great deal of time manipulating him to arousal. With M...just being this close to her arouses him.

"I am going to get some water and towels first. I cannot believe you didn't have this looked at in hospital while you were there...or did you just run away because of Enzo?"

Bond moves off into the kitchen and adjusts himself before coming back in the room with a bowl of water, towel, two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"I suppose you think that will help?" M says as she now holds her bloody white blouse up against her chest.

Bond frowns at her. "M, I can control myself while facing the greatest breasts in the empire."

"007! Enough of that. As if. I know you can control yourself but anyone of the men could walk in at any time."

"No I ordered them outside to guard the house. We are alone."

M shoots him a look. "James...be careful."

"I will...drink this so I can begin. This may need few stitches...do you want me to do it?"

"Yes...whatever. We cannot leave until morning. I have to answer the questions of the authorities here and we will leave 8 tomorrow."

"Hold still while I clean this with water first."

M swallows her glass of whiskey and braces herself as James pulls at the gash on the top of her shoulder and shocks her with cool water. He dabs it dry and uses the alcohol on it next.

M winces as he does and drops the blouse back into her lap as her hands now grip the arms of the chair.

"Ok...I am going to stitch this and place Iodine around the sutures and bandage. Are you going to be fine M?"

"Yes...just get on with it!"

"Yes ma'am. Has anyone ever told you that you make a terrible patient."

"Yes...now do I have to call someone else to do this or are you just trying to keep me here with my blouse off for as long as bloody well possible!"

Bond laughs as he gets the needle ready. "M….ready? This part will hurt."

"Go!"

"Yes ma'am."

Bond stands over her, he tries to be a gentle as he can and work as fast as he can. He ignores the distractions of her perfume so close to him and the view of her bra and cleavage. His heart rate is up but so is hers.

"Do you need another shot?"

"Yes."

Bond pauses and gives her a double. She downs it in one go. "M...you can't have much in your stomach...go easy or you will be sick."

"Just work faster Bond."

"Yes ma'am!"

Bond tries to sew her up gently and not ragged like he has managed one handed with himself from time to time. The scarring will be less if he does it well.

"Hold still M. I want to do this right so you don't scar too much."

"I doesn't matter. I am hardly vain at my age and my old skin will bruise like crazy as it is."

"Still on occasion you wear off the shoulder gowns and I for one would hate for you to suddenly cover up because of it."

"Pish...whatever...just make it fast so I can get cleaned up for my video conference."

The computer the men brought M buzzes at that moment and M pauses Bond's hand as she hits the button. Tanner's face springs into view and his eyes widen in shock.

Bond smirks and tilts the screen up so that only M's face is now visible to those watching from London.

"Bond...just get to work."

"Sorry I didn't think you wanted Tanner to see that much of you for you video call."

"Fine...sorry Mr. Tanner but I took a glancing shot and didn't notice it until in the car. Report."

 _Yes...well the local authorities will be calling us here and we will rout it to you so that your location is not compromised. Q assures me that it will be secure. The jet will be meeting you at the airfield tomorrow for 8 and Enzo Beaulieu has been requesting to see you._

"That, I will not do and we will be ready for the call. Bond could you tell one of the men to go get dinner...I agree that that was too much drink on an empty stomach."

"Fine but I would rather just finish this sewing job I am doing on your shoulder first."

"Fine. Tanner how is the important package that 005 and 003 are watching?"

 _Everything is fine M. He is packing the penthouse now and told me to tell you that he has picked out a nicer house._

"I have an idea where and what kind...he always hated that penthouse. What about Mitchell's flat...any other members of Quantum in MI6?"

 _No just him and Q is going over some markers he found on some American bills Mitchell had. We will know more tomorrow._

"Very well. Give us two hours to eat and I need to clean my clothes."

M disconnects the call as Bond finishes and looks at his work. "Ready for the iodine?"

"Yes." M tenses as Bond applies the offending liquid on her wound.

James dresses the wound and tapes it down. "All set M. I will go tell the men to get some food and then come draw you a bath."

"I am not an invalid I can run my own bath. One of them should remain to watch the house."

"You have a 00 bodyguard. I am all you will need now do not go upstairs until I clear it."

"But they already did."

"M...stay here I mean it."

M crosses her arms under her breasts glaring at him.

James hovers for a second staring at her as if he needs to say or do something more. He shakes the obvious distractions from his mind and heads for the door.

M looks down at herself realizing again...her state of undress. She gathers her blouse and jacket off the floor examining the stains and tear in the fabric. She needs a bath and the laundry for these clothes.

James enters and takes her by the hand walking up the stairs. He stops her at the top as he draws the gun he picked up after Mitchell was eliminated. James checks the two small rooms and the bath.

James gives the tub a quick rinse and then fills it with hot water. He gathers soap shampoo and a large towel for M to use.

M wanders in one of the room and finds a dressing gown in the closet. She disrobes the rest of the way and puts on the dressing gown.

James walks into the room without so much as a knock. "James!"

"What? I am your bodyguard and a door is hardly going to keep me from making sure you are alright."

"I was changing."

"So...I just spent the better part of an hour dealing with your wound and staring at you only half dressed. I have seen women naked before M."

"I know that!"

"M I am here to protect and help you. There are always spare clothes left in these places."

Bond moves to a small chest of drawers and pulls out a t-shirt and some joggers. He tosses them on the bed and walks to the other room doing the same.

There is another dressing gown. T-shirt and joggers. Now all on the bed as Bond begins to strip out of his torn sweat soaked and bloodied shirt and pants he had on from the hospital.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting changed." James is standing before her in just his pants.

"Stop it! Wait until I get into the bath at least."

M is getting an eyeful of just why women flock to this man. He is bruised and scruffy but by god he looks good. Flashing back in her mind to the only pleasant memories of the flight from the Bahamas.

Bond's heartbeat under her hands as he kissed her with such desperation and abandon...giving her one memory to focus on while she endured the lovemaking of Enzo Beaulieu.

Bond sees that M is lost in her own thoughts...as she stares blankly at him. He is use to women staring at him but not with such calm...almost disinterest.

"Fine. Do you want me to run these clothes through the laundry?"

"I will do it...as soon as I am done here."

"If you need any help just call. I will wait here for my turn." James plops himself down on the bed smiling up at her wickedly.

M rolls her eyes and goes into the bath. She doesn't want to take long and get her wound wet so she just runs wet fingers through her hair.

M drains the tub and towels off wrapping the robe and exiting the bath she moves into the room to hear slight snoring sound as James has fallen to sleep lying on her bed, his legs over all the extra clothing.

M pulls a t-shirt from under him and a pair of far too long joggers. Bond snores loudly...he must be exhausted...some bodyguard he is...he is too injured and tired to be of much protection.

Their undergarments need washing also so they will have to go without until the laundry is done.

M pulls off her robe and quickly pulls the t-shirt over her head careful around her shoulder. The shirt is so large it is practically a dress on her.

"You know you could just wear that...it looks good as a mini dress."

M looks up at the smirking agent in her bed very awake and alert all of a sudden.

M's mouth falls open. "You! You were bloody well awake the entire time weren't you?"

Bond climbs off the bed and begins to pull his pants down and tosses them on the pile of dirty clothes.

James bond is standing naked in the room with her...she manages an indignant peek...harumphs and flushes red.

"James! Out! Now!"

"Turnabout is fair play. I thought you might like to see me naked just to make sure I had healed properly." James smirks and grabs a robe and goes to the bath.

M pulls on the joggers and rolls up the long legs. She takes both their laundry to the kitchen where she finds a bag of food on the table.

M starts the laundry hoping her jacket can hold together. Most of her clothing is professionally cleaned but desperate times call for desperate measures.

James joins her looking clean and even shaved in a t-shirt and joggers that are too short for him.

"I think you got mine, want to trade right here in the kitchen."

M rolls her eyes and pulls off hers standing in just a long t-shirt and enjoying that she actually shocked him by doing it.

At this point it, M believes it is all open...he has seen her naked and her him and the rest is up to fantasy.

Fantasy is all it will ever be for the two of them.

James toes off his shoes and does the same without the benefit of a long shirt to cover himself.

"You just can't get enough now can you M?"

"As if! Just hand me the shorter pair."

The both pull on their new joggers and look into the bag. There is a bottle of wine, some bread and container of salad and a container of pasta with a meat sauce.

"Grab some plate and glasses James while I find a cork screw."

Bond searches the cupboards as M looks through the drawers. M opens the wine as Bond brings the plates and glasses. M finds utensils and serviettes.

"I like it when you call me James. May I call you Oliv…"

"Stop! One more syllable and you will be shot at dawn before seeing home again."

"M...come on. I know the name of your husband and children too."

"Don't push me Bond."

"See I am James when I do something good but when bad...Bond or 007."

"Yes well, It changes as you vex me."

"When you were in the bedroom and you figured out I watched you dress were you vexed?"

"Yes...most definitely."

"You yelled James...not Bond or 007...why would that be M?"

M stares at her food trying to remember the incident. "I shouted the first one that came to me. Nothing more. Stop trying to read subtext into my every word and glance Bond."

"Oh come on M...admit you like me best and I loved the way you screamed James."

"I told you before...I like Tanner best and let's leave it at that."

They eat and drink wine. M removes the clothes from the wash and places all but her jacket in to dry. M examines the shoulder to see if it will be still visible.

"Most of the blood is gone but the tear will have to be repaired later."

"I am sure you have lots of suit jackets M...what is so special about that one."

"The ones you take on vacation are always the favourites. I had Nigel bring this one to me because it is light and I like the shade of blue."

"Well it does bring out your best weapons."

"Oh and what would those be Bond?"

"Those too but I meant your eyes. When you wear blue it makes them pop and flash."

"Really and I had doubts after earlier today that you even knew what my eyes looked like as your gaze was decidedly lower."

"Well you cannot blame me for that! My god I am only human M."

"Bond...do you think you can stop this soon. We do have to work and be professional."

"Relax M all will be fine. I will only act like this when you and I are alone together."

"That will not happen too often Bond, once we return to London."

"I know M...I would like to take you and Nigel out for dinner one night if you would allow me to."

"Why?"

"A peace offering for Nigel and a reason to take you out."

"This cannot continue James."

"This? What do you mean by this?"

"You know what I mean...this personal relationship that has grown over these last few weeks it has to go back to a professional one."

"I know...I was just hoping that I could get a little consideration because of the last few weeks."

"You will Bond...you know that. This has been enlightening adventure but I plan on staying in my office most of the time."

"Good because my heart cannot take having my stubborn unicorn out on too many assignments with me. Too much can go wrong."

"I will be exactly where I should be. Wherever I deem I am needed. You need to stop screwing up and making me chase you down just to chip you. By the way my chip has been deactivated."

"Good so if I get your heartrate up...no one will question the reason."

"Bond...stop."

"I had your heart rate up while tending your wound...that is what I am referring too M."

"Sure you are."

The dryer finishes with their clothes and M goes upstairs to get dressed in proper clothes, only after Bond checks the rooms again.

M spends the next hour on video conference with the local authorities and Tanner again.

"I am off to bed. I will see you in the morning Bond."

"I am tired too. You go get ready and I will tuck you in after I alerted the guards."

M rolls her eyes for the hundredth time today and goes upstairs to the bath. She slips back into the long t-shirt for a nighty and gets cleaned up.

M crosses into the room to hear James go in the bath. After a few minutes James exits and goes to the other room. M hears him move about and then she can see the shadow of him outside the door.

He wouldn't bloody dare…

The door opens and Bond stands in only his cleaned boxers and dragging pillows and blankets with him.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am your bodyguard so I am sleeping in here."

"No bloody way!"

"Yes...and it is our last night together so I would like you to invite me to bed...but before you go off on me...I know you won't so I will sleep here at the door."

Bond makes the blankets into a pile on the floor and places his gun beside him and lies down to try to get comfortable.

Bond tosses and groans...his body bruising due to his fight with Mitchell. Comfort on a wooden floor nearly impossible.

M hears him thrash about...moan and groan, as she turns over trying to block out the sound. After listening to the noise for the better part of an hour M sits up quickly and throws a pillow at where she thinks his head is.

"What...M!"

"Can you stop making all that noise."

"So you think another pillow tossed at my head will help?"

"Argh...anything to stop the noise."

"My body is bruised and the floor is too hard."

"Poor baby and I suppose this is all just part of the bigger plan on getting into my bed when there is a perfectly good one across the hall."

"Well...I cannot guard your body across the hall."

"My other bodyguards never asked to…" M stops when she realizes just how little her last bodyguard cared for her at all.

Bond answers knowing exactly what M is thinking. "M...he was a traitorous ass who was lured away by money. I will never let another man touch you...without permission."

"Fine but keep to your own side and you sleep on top of my blankets and use your own."

Bond scurries off the floor and jumps onto the far side of her bed pulling his own blankets and pillows with him.

"Goodnight M."

"Goodnight James."

Once James hears his name he smiles...he can make out her face barely in the dim shadows from the window. He leans down quickly and kisses her cheek.

M smiles to herself...she knew he couldn't resist.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Bond awoke from the sound of rain and looked down at M. She had shimmied over to him during the night.

The window was open the the warmth of the day before disappeared into a colder, rainy, damp early morning. It is still dark...around 4.

M is use to sleeping with a warm body but there are blankets between them and it still feels damp and cold James gently rolls out of bed and moves to the window. He closes it and spreads his blanket over the bed and gets under the sheets and M's blankets.

M migrates to him immediately and her skin is cool as it makes contact with his. The thoughts racing through his head will not be conducive to sleeping for another couple of hours.

Bond lies on his back as M groans and drapes her arm over his chest and brings her thigh up on his leg.

Dear god...this is...ahem...nice...very nice...warming but horrible because she will be very angry in the morning.

M's face is pressed up against his shoulder and he can feel her warm breath tickle his skin.

No...not much chance of sleeping at all. What if...fantasies begin coursing through his mind.

If Bond was a cad he would kiss her gently hoping she thought he was Nigel...letting his hands wander to...NO...STOP thinking brain!

He is not a cad...Enzo was the cad.

It would be wrong...but god it would feel good to have M give herself away to him like she did in those moments of desperation on Enzo's jet.

Bond remembers the feel of her against him as the shock of his kisses ended, and she pulled him to her with a strength that shocked him. Going from the shock of James kissing her to passionate so quickly that it made him light headed.

If she thought he was Nigel? This line of thinking leads Bond down the path of many questions about M's sex life but it would be wrong to pretend to be the husband just to steal another kiss. What would Nigel do? Does he initiate their love making or does she?

Minx...Bond bets his estate in Scotland that it is her more than naught.

These musings are doing nothing for Bond's heart rate...he hopes base is not still observing.

Breathe...in out...relax oh christ she moaned against his arm. Stop thinking about how she feels...how her kisses tasted.

If she managed his name...James...he would kiss her again even though he promised them that he wouldn't. Bond is addicted to her, how could he be expected not to eat if he were starving or drink when dying of thirst?

James Bond has always had a problem with impulse control around women.

James can't stop thinking about he feeling of her lips against his...when she parted them and allowed him to intensify their kiss...their connection.

For christ sake...he is only a man...a human with wants and needs. No amount of rationalization can temper what he wants...needs from her. It would be so very different with her than anyone before.

M is not his sexual object. She is far more than that. He needs her acceptance, her acknowledgement, her direction and focus. He worked so hard to get her to notice him enough to trust him to become a 00 agent.

Now that Bond is 007, he realizes that M's opinion and approval are all he requires to justify the job he does.

Is it wrong that he has fallen in love with M so quickly? Perhaps, but he thinks that it is only natural that he did.

Bond did speak of this with her husband when they spent time together.

Nigel thinks that the headmistress fantasy is the strongest in a young man's life. The mother figure that one need approval from.

This is what Nigel Mansfield assumes Bond has for his wife. A crush...a bloody crush!

No. Bond can never follow the easy path...it is far more than a crush or fantasy for him. Bond is no longer an impressionable youth, he is over 35 and living a dangerous life with absolutely no ties and few friends.

Until this mission. When M was tossed in the middle of an impossible situation.

Only when faced with the very real chance that M could be hurt and she was hurt...emotionally, if not physically by Beaulieu. Only then did Bond realize he could lose something truly desirable and beautiful.

Something so precious that James desperately needs to protect.

Bond's life could be forfeited by M during any mission but if she is safe and lives...he can be content. As far as he is concerned that is love and not an emotion that he has felt much of since his parents died.

M rolls back onto her back and begins to snore softly. Bond misses her breath on his arm. He rolls to his side to watch her profile as the room lightens in the early hours of this damp summer morning.

This is what it is like to sleep beside someone who means something to you. Not someone you wish to escape from... early...sneaking out as she sleeps. A mark...one that you have to pretend to want over and over for the days or weeks of the mission.

M is someone he would enjoy lying in bed and just talking to...sex would be fantastic but he finds that he just loves spending time with her.

Listening to M talk is one of the things that turn him on the most...that and her eyes...dear god her eyes are stunning. The way they flash and bore into you like all the secrets should tumble out of your mouth just from her glance.

Now Bond has an image to keep in his mind during those occasions. An image of a woman he does not want to leave his bed. One who he would forgo food and drink for...just to stay in bed with...stay intwined in the comfort of her arms.

The other women Bond seduces are different, usually stunning and the wives or mistresses of wealthy men like Beaulieu. Ones that are ignored or tossed aside but have information or access to where Bond needs to be.

The seduction game he excels at. He is positive M promoted him because of this skill. So it is natural that she does not sincerely believe his flirtations with her.

What makes James Bond attractive to M as an agent, makes him unwanted as a man and a lover.

This is where they will remain...caught in the middle. He will love her but try to move on. M will act like he means nothing but after the last month she will be hiding her true feelings.

James knows that he as managed to charm his way into her heart in some small way.

Nigel...he will go on being her life and escape from work. He is a good man and a good partner for her. They even have a deeper understanding of each other after the last month. The abduction where two other men fell for her charms.

M would object to even being considered in that regard but there it is. The sad truth of the situation. The future is always in motion and today she is his boss...perhaps they will find a pleasant accord in the coming weeks and eventually they can have a friendship of sorts.

The dim glow of dawn behind him casts a shadow over her...she is so very small. A tiny little package of intensity and purpose.

James blocks the light from her eyes so he can watch her sleep peacefully and safely beside him. Soon she will stir and get angry with him. Nigel...if she tells him will be angry if they do gather for dinner in the future.

M stirs and rolls on her wounded side. "Awww Oooe" Moans from her mouth as she rolls the other way to be faced with James Bond's chiseled chest.

"What is this?"

"It was cold and I thought the body heat would help."

"I bet you did. What time is it?" M groans sleepily.

"Almost 5 do you want to sleep longer?"

"No...and I will...try to ignore the fact you violated my direct order...to remain on top of my blankets."

"I will never be able to ignore the fact that you snore so adorably M."

"I do not!"

"I couldn't even sleep because of it."

"Well you can rest on the plane while I catch up on what is likely to be copious amounts of work."

"Yes and I will escort you to the safe house first to see Nigel before you head to the office."

"Yes...I will need new clothes."

"What happened to all the jewels and gowns from you know who?"

"They were likely gathered from the private hospital by someone...they could be waiting for me in London. Should I send them back to him?"

"No. You deserve them M. Even if you hate them, try to think of them as the results of a mission well won."

"I will...eventually. I don't want to see him again."

"I told you I can make sure of that M."

"I can't do that Bond. He has done nothing to warrant death."

"I think he has and Nigel agrees with me."

"That would be taking things too personally and MI6 works for the government not for the personal revenge of it's leader. Enzo is wealthy and has friends enough in high places that it would be my downfall. I will not publish any details of our involvement, and as far as the official report...he helped get Le Chiffre by giving us 50 million to use."

"But White is in the wind and he knows who you are...possibly your real name."

"We will work on Quantum and dismantle the organization. That is what I want you to do in the next few months."

"I will but you have to stay in London."

"You do not tell me where I have to stay Bond. Your concern is noted and appreciated on a personal level but that is where it ends. I will have a new bodyguard and hopefully this one cannot be bought by the highest bidder."

They dress and go downstairs. The men are out in the car and they decide to leave early to stop at a cafe for something to eat.

The server remarks in Italian that it is very nice to see mother and son out enjoying the city. They chat about the weather as the clouds leave and a promise of a nice sunny day greets them.

M laughs and Bond frowns. It amuses her that everyone initially thinks them mother and son when he wants it to be believable that they are lovers.

"Do stop pouting Bond. Although May, December romances are factual they will always assume you are my son."

"I thought society was becoming more open minded."

"I think it is, but an older woman with a younger handsome man like you will never be understood in this youth worshiping world. Older men with a young woman equals power and money but the opposite is rarely seen. If you told the server I was your wife the look on his face would reflect confusion and most likely shock and disgust. Then he would assume I am very rich."

"No he may just be intrigued by you...it has definitely happened before. You're right about assumptions of wealth. Money attracts and that should be equal for men and women."

"Nothing is even or equal between men and women...you know this."

"Yes...I have alway been afraid to ask, but how did you manage to become M?"

"The right time and the right place in my career. My competition was embroiled in a sex scandal and I took the big chair and never looked back."

"So you being married added respectability and became your key to the top chair."

"Yes in a sense, along with extreme hard work. I am good at it or I wouldn't still be here now would I?"

"No and I for one am glad you are."

"Why? Don't you think a male M would be as patient as I?"

"No and he would not smell so good, make my heart race as fast or inspire me to do my best. All just to see a slight lifting at the corner of your mouth, that could be interpreted as a smirk of approval or even the beginning of a stifled smile."

"Keep doing a good job and you may just see more."

"My...M...darling unicorn are you flirting with me?

"No! Stop it Bond." M warns as her eyes flash at him.

Bond rises from his seat extending his hand to her as he tosses bills on the table. He takes M's arm and tucks it around his own as he takes her to the waiting car. There is no danger from what he can tell and they will be gone soon.

They leave the cafe and Bond feels melancholy all the way back to London. He escorts her to Nigel and watches the joy of their reunion in stoic stiff bodyguard like manner. All the while, thinking that only hours earlier he watched her sleep peacefully beside him.

James has to get his head back in the game. M is not, nor likely ever will be his. Bond must become the hardened agent she needs. Ignore the pain in his body and defeat in his mind.

A 00 agent must be a solitary killing machine...that can think fast and get the job done.

This can be a new start of his first mission. He will follow the leads unknowingly left by Mitchell and find this new member of what they believe is Quantum, Dominic Greene.

M will go on being everything to him and hopefully stay behind her bloody desk.

Not bloody likely! Stubborn unicorn...so very...perfectly stubborn.

In all honesty, James wouldn't have her any other way.

End

Thank you for reading. I hope it entertained. To guest (James) I hope you are not too disappointed with how this turned out. I had to leave some alive for possible plots for a continuation of this story at a later date.


End file.
